


Ineffable

by TaishoNoMiko



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, 보이스 | Voice (TV)
Genre: After the sacred well's closed, Angst, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Complete, Crime, Crossover, Dark fic, F/M, Fanfiction, Horror, Implied Sexual Content, Kidnapping, Lime, Masochism, Mystery, Necrophilia, One Shot, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Paraphilias, Poetry, Sadism, Supernatural - Freeform, Suspense, Takes place after VOICE Season 1 timeline, Thriller, Torture, Tragedy, Violence, tragic
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:41:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23241139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaishoNoMiko/pseuds/TaishoNoMiko
Summary: Berawal dari menawarkan bantuan, Kagome malah menjadi korban kejahatan. Di pihak Mo Tae Gu, sang kriminal, sejak pertama kali ia menemukan rahasia tawanannya, buronan Kepolisian Korea Selatan itu laksana mendapat ilham. Lalu, apa yang akan terjadi jika shikon no tama ambil bagian di tengah pergulatan keduanya?
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Mo Tae Gu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Ineffable

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Saya tidak memiliki apa-apa. Semua karakter dari Inuyasha adalah milik Rumiko Takahashi, dan segala karakter dari Voice adalah milik OCN. Saya tidak akan mengambil keuntungan secara materi dari cerita ini, saya hanya menulis untuk kesenangan pribadi.
> 
> .
> 
> Kosakata;
> 
> Miko/Shrine maiden/Priestess : (Gadis/Perawan Kuil)/Pendeta Wanita Shinto.
> 
> Shikon no tama (from Inuyasha Universe) : Permata yang tercipta dari empat unsur arwah, berwarna pink keunguan yang memberi kekuatan bagi si pemiliknya namun sebenarnya bersifat merusak.
> 
> Shikon miko : Miko yang memegang (mampu menjaga kemurnian) bola empat arwah.
> 
> Reiki: Kekuatan pemurnian yang dimiliki para miko.
> 
> Notes: Huruf miring di dalam ucapan Mo Tae Gu dikatakan dalam bahasa Korea dan juga warna mata Kagome sengaja disamakan dengan manganya.
> 
> Warnings: Violence, blood, and gore.
> 
> .

**~Exploring the 'dark side' may be a psychological need~**

**.**

* * *

Higurashi Kagome membuka kelopak mata, pandangannya buram. Tubuhnya terbujur, di sekelilingnya air berwarna berma, ia tenggelam. Kedua tangannya terikat. Kakinya dengan panik menendang, tubuhnya menggeliat sekuat tenaga. Ia yang tercekik dan tersedak bersusah payah bangkit dari bak mandi besar yang permukaannya dipenuhi dengan busa tebal. Setelah beberapa lama, ia berhasil duduk. Ia mengusap wajah dengan lengan untuk menyingkirkan busa putih yang menutupi. Lidahnya terasa pahit, matanya pedih, dadanya sesak, dan tenggorokannya terasa panas juga perih. Mulutnya terbuka lebar, setelah meraup udara banyak-banyak Kagome lantas terbatuk-batuk dengan hebatnya.

Puluhan detik kemudian, wanita yang memiliki sepasang manik berwarna unik itu merunut ingatan terakhirnya. Sekilas ia memeriksa keadaan badan, tangan, serta kakinya yang tanpa luka sedikit pun. Salah satu tungkai lemahnya menjejak lantai, diikuti yang satunya lagi, ia melangkah gontai menuju pintu. Rambut hitam lebatnya terurai, melekat menutupi sisi wajah. Keseluruhan kulitnya pasi, bibir merah muda alaminya kini beralih warna menjadi cokelat keunguan. Sebagian tubuh telanjangnya ditutupi oleh busa-busa lembut. Secara refleks, wanita yang menggigil kedinginan itu menempelkan kedua pergelangan tangannya yang terbelenggu di atas dada demi memberi sedikit kehangatan.

Perlahan, mantan pendeta wanita di kuil Higurashi itu membuka pintu geser. Matanya dengan awas memindai kamar yang sudah beberapa hari ini menjadi hunian terpaksanya, tidak ada siapa-siapa di pusat keempat sisi tembok yang bercat putih pucat itu. Ruangan itu berlantai granit putih dengan semburat tipis abu-abu. Berukuran sekitar delapan _tatami_ , cukup luas. Kamar itu minim perabotan, hanya ada sebuah kursi dan meja dengan banyak laci untuk menyimpan barang yang kian hari isinya semakin bertambah. Di sisi lain ruangan terdapat _futon_ untuknya yang kini terlipat rapi. Penerangan yang ada benderang, dengan ventilasi AC di pojok atas dinding tak jauh dari pintu masuk. Kamar bawah tanah itu seakan dibangun khusus sebagai studio oleh seorang seniman, itu akan menjadi tebakan sang _miko_ jika saja ia berada di sana dengan riwayat yang berbeda.

Hingga sampai saat itu, Kagome tidak tahu atas tujuan apa dan siapa orang yang menculiknya. Ia tidak mengetahui di mana ia berada, ia pun ragu masih berada di prefektur yang sama. Dengan seringnya ia pingsan, entah sudah berapa lama ia terdampar di sana. Wanita itu menduga bahwa sudah empat hingga lima hari telah berlalu sejak ia disekap, itu berarti, kemungkinan bulan sudah berganti menjadi awal Desember. Tanpa adanya jendela, tak pula ia mengetahui apakah matahari atau rembulan yang tengah meraja. Demi meraba masa, wanita itu memasang telinga. Meski tergolong jarang, biasanya ia dapat mendengar sayup-sayup suara kendaraan bermotor yang melintas. Kini, dari panel kisi pengatur temperatur hanya dengung super halus yang dapat ia tangkap. Dengan demikian, ia menerka kemungkinan waktu sudah masuk tengah malam buta.

Kagome memilih duduk di atas lipatan _futon_. Ia tak lagi panik sepanjang waktu sejak dipisahkan dengan kehidupan normal. Pada waktu tenang seperti itu, ia akan memikirkan cara untuk melarikan diri. Namun, tidak seperti biasanya, kali ini isi kepalanya melesat jauh ke tahun 2006, sebelas tahun yang lalu ketika ia masih kelas sembilan. Meski lama berselang, semua itu masih segar di ingatan. Tahun terakhir sekolah menengah pertamanya terasa pelik, meski dengan nilai pas-pasan, ia berhasil lulus. Kesulitan pelajaran yang ia hadapi menjadi berlipat ganda karena pada masa yang sama ia juga menghabiskan puluhan hari di tengah pertikaian hebat antara manusia melawan siluman dan makhluk di antara keduanya.

Melalui sumur keramat yang ada di halaman rumahnya, tanpa sengaja Kagome menembus waktu dan menjelajah Jepang di tahun seribu lima ratusan. Pada zaman itu, ia terjebak dalam perebutan kekuatan oleh kebajikan dan kejahatan, semua demi permata empat arwah yang dijuluki _shikon no tama_ semata. Masa remaja Kagome diisi dengan pengorbanan demi rasa keadilan dan tanggung jawab secara sukarela. Juga, kebodohan atas nama cinta. Bulan demi bulan berlalu, pertikaian besar pada akhirnya selesai. Untuk menandaskan pertempuran serta menuntaskan kewajiban, sebagai orang yang berhak dan paling mumpuni menjaga kemurnian bola empat arwah, Kagome mengutarakan permintaan dari hati. Dengan itu, ia bisa menginjakkan kaki di zamannya lagi. Kagome selalu mengira bahwa semua kesulitan yang seberat dunia pun akan terasa ringan jika usai terlampaui. Akan tetapi, setelah semua yang telah _miko_ itu alami, ia malah merasa ketakberuntungan seakan terus membuntuti.

Dikepung sunyi, aura yang merebak dengan kesuraman pun menghampiri. Kagome menoleh ke daun pintu yang baru terbuka beberapa belas detik kemudian. Wanita itu memandang kehadiran sosok yang kini menjadi pangkal penderitaan.

Seusai menutup pintu, pria misterius itu mengakar di tempat selagi memperhatikan sang mangsa yang duduk bersimpuh dalam hening. Setelan jas formal yang seringkali ia kenakan kini tertanggalkan. Pada waktu itu, tubuh rampingnya hanya terbalut oleh kemeja putih polos serta celana bahan berwarna hitam dan tanpa alas kaki. Rambutnya terbelah ke kanan, masih tersisir ke belakang secara apik. Kendati penampilan lelaki itu tidak seresmi biasanya, kesan rapi tak lepas darinya.

Putra pemilik bisnis transportasi besar di Negeri Ginseng itu melirik ke arah arloji mahal di pergelangan tangannya, enam jam sudah berlalu. Tepat seperti perkiraannya, semakin parah kerusakan yang ia ciptakan maka akan semakin lama masa pemulihan. Laki-laki itu menarik satu-satunya bangku yang ada di ruangan. Suara mengganggu dari kaki kursi yang bergesekan dengan lantai membuat sang perempuan memejamkan mata. Pria itu bergerak mendekat. Sejurus kemudian, ia duduk dan memosisikan diri agar berhadapan-hadapan dengan wanita yang ia jadikan tawanan. Tetes air berjatuhan dari penghujung mahkota nan legam. Sangat kontras, kulit wanita itu selaku kertas, putih seperti tidak dialiri oleh darah. Secara saksama ia memperhatikan bagaimana rambut kecil di sekujur tubuh feminin itu berdiri, karena kedinginan, mungkin juga karena ketakutan.

Seakan terhipnotis oleh bahaya yang terpancar, Kagome mendelik pada sepasang mata berbingkai alis tebal. Wanita yang besar di lingkungan kuil itu memperhatikan bagaimana pria yang telah merampas hidup sederhananya itu berkedip, kelopak matanya menutup dengan teramat perlahan, bagai berlangsung dalam gerakan lamban. Tak jua luput dari pandangannya, pria itu pun duduk dengan cara elegan, seakan-akan, ia akan lantas terjerembap ke jurang terdalam bila saja mengeluarkan satu gerakan yang tidak serupa kaum bangsawan. Keadaan itu sungguh berbanding terbalik dengan dirinya yang terikat dan telanjang. Kagome merasa terhina, ia benar-benar dipermalukan dan diperlakukan lebih rendah dari hewan peliharaan. Muak dengan kepribadian palsu si bedebah, Kagome menggeser titik perhatian dan lebih memilih untuk menatap pintu yang kini terkunci di balik bahu pria itu.

Setelah puluhan detik terbawa arus kesenyapan, laki-laki yang berusia dua puluh tujuh tahun itu mulai membuka mulut, "Kali ini ... " Tubuh Kagome melonjak sepersekian detik. Meski jarak di antara mereka hanya setapak, ia masih saja terperanjat kala pertama kali mendengar suara si penculik pada malam itu. "Aku ingin kita sedikit berbincang terlebih dahulu."

Tergugah dengan suara yang dikumpulkan daun telinganya, _miko_ itu mengangkat kepala untuk meneliti raut muka sang lawan bicara. Tulang pipi yang tinggi, sudut-sudut bibir serta mata, di hidung yang mancung serta dahi, wanita itu gagal menangkap sekelebat emosi di sana. Tidak ada mikro ekspresi yang tertera, garis wajah tegas itu terlihat netral, sikapnya pun terkesan penuh perhitungan. Auranya pun berwarna kelam seperti biasanya. Dalam keadaan tenang seperti saat itu, pria itu teramat sukar untuk dibaca. Hati Kagome sibuk menduga-duga apa yang si berengsek itu hendak utarakan.

Setelah berhasil menangkap atensi buruannya kembali, pebisnis tampan asal Korea Selatan itu bertutur lembut, "Bahkan tanpa suara, mengapa aku selalu merasa kau bisa menebak kedatanganku?" Pria itu memang memiliki pengalaman tertentu dengan orang yang memiliki indra pendengaran super, tapi ia yakin kali ini bukanlah kasus yang sama. Malam itu, ia dengan sengaja melepas alas kaki. Namun tetap saja, wanita itu bagai menyadari keberadaannya bahkan sebelum ia menampakkan diri. Tempo demi tempo berlalu, absennya jawaban dari orang yang ditanya urung membuatnya menghentikan usaha berdialog. "Sebelum aku bertanya hal lain kepadamu, aku ingin tahu apa yang kau pikirkan sekarang?"

Si sulung Higurashi menimbang-nimbang atas apa yang akan ia ucapkan. Pada akhirnya, ia tidak membuang kesempatan. Kagome berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk membuat suaranya terdengar kasual tanpa gentar, "banyak hal."

"Aku ingin mendengarnya, katakanlah!" sahut pria itu cepat masih dengan intonasi yang mengalun.

Meski ada aksen yang berbeda pada pelafalannya, orang yang ada di hadapan Kagome tergolong lancar menggunakan bahasa Jepang. "Kau tidak berasal dari sini," jawabnya sembarang. "Dan kau menjadi kriminal demi kesenangan, bukan karena uang." Hanya dengan melihat tampak luar pria itu secara sekilas siapapun akan mudah menarik kesimpulan yang sama.

Menanggapi pernyataan si perempuan, Mo Tae Gu, putra semata wayang CEO _Sungwun Express_ itu mengangguk sekali. Tangan kanannya kini bersandar di lengan kursi, jemarinya sedikit menutup area mulut. Setelah mengiakan, laki-laki itu tetap diam, ia memberikan waktu agar tawanannya tak berhenti di situ.

Dugaan pria itu berlaku, Kagome yang kewalahan oleh pikirannya sendiri melanjutkan dengan mata menerawang dan suara rendah, "hitam yang bersanding dengan putih, pembatas di antara keduanya. Mana yang sejatinya benar atau salah. Etika dan moral yang sejak dulu masyarakat junjung tinggi. Berbagai tanya yang mengusik hati, juga apa yang aku yakini. Apa yang ada di kepalaku mungkin tidak akan menarik untuk kau ketahui."

Pria itu mengeluarkan suara tawa meledek yang keluar dalam satu hela napas, "Aku mungkin lebih mengetahui isi kepalamu lebih dari dirimu sendiri."

Kagome mendengus demi menutupi rasa muak. "Aku ragu kau tertarik pada sesuatu yang lain selain darah!" sentaknya.

Nada Tae Gu teduh seperti semula, "Bukankah itu termasuk sifat manusia?" kedua alis pria itu sedikit terangkat sebelum kembali ke tempatnya. "Terlibat dalam suatu kegiatan yang mengerikan atau hanya sekadar menyaksikan, biarpun itu dalam bentuk sandiwara di layar kaca. Pada dasarnya, semua orang memiliki ketertarikan untuk melepaskan sisi gelap mereka. Jantung yang berpacu, ketegangan yang nyata, membawa kesenangan yang tak bisa dijabarkan dalam kata-kata."

Kagome menangkap inti dari apa yang pria itu coba terangkan. Selain itu, memang banyak di luar sana orang yang menjadi penggila olahraga maupun hobi ekstrim yang mempertaruhkan nyawa. Tapi salah besar jika serta-merta ia bisa menerima pola pikir menyimpang pria itu. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat. Dengan geram Kagome menegaskan, "sebagian yang kau katakan mungkin tidak keliru, tapi itu tidak dapat kau jadikan sebagai pembelaan atas semua kebiadabanmu. Tidak ada satu manusia pun yang pantas dijadikan korban dan tiada yang berhak mempermainkan hidup orang lain. Tidak ada pembenaran! Tidak satu pun alasan!" bahunya naik turun seiring dengan napasnya yang memendek, suara meninggi Kagome pecah oleh emosi ketika menanyakan perihal dirinya sendiri, "Apa yang sesungguhnya ingin kau raih? Sampai kapan kau akan menahanku di sini?"

Wajah eksekutif muda yang mungkin telah membunuh belasan orang itu tetap terlihat damai walaupun saraf-saraf di dalam kepalanya mendidih dikarenakan kalimat terakhir yang keluar dari mulut wanita itu. Sejujurnya, Tae Gu sendiri pun tidak tahu sampai kapan ia akan berada di sana. Kapan ia bisa merasa aman untuk pulang ke rumah? Pertanyaan tanpa jawaban itu membuatnya naik pitam.

Secara otomatis, alur pikiran pembunuh berdarah dingin itu terhanyut pada rentetan kilas balik. Ia terpaksa pergi. Gelar sebagai buronan berawal karena pihak yang berwenang mengetahui bahwa ia telah menculik satu anggota polisi yang selama ini merangkap sebagai tikus peliharaannya. Sebagai reaksi berantai, ia membunuh dua orang anggota polisi lainnya yang mencari sang rekan. Semua itu terjadi di vila penuh kenangan milik keluarganya. Hal yang paling membuat amarahnya meletup-letup adalah, kesenangan yang selama ini ia tunggu malah terganggu. Sudah lama ia memikirkan rencana khusus untuk dua anggota penting _Golden Time Team_ yang mencoba untuk menyelamatkan sang teman.

Pada awalnya, malam itu terasa sempurna, sepasang mangsa yang selama ini diintai tiba-tiba datang ke haribaan. Persiapan mereka tak sematang rencana yang ia punya, nyali kedua polisi itu tidak sebanding dengan keahlian membunuh yang ia miliki. Detektif berjuluk Anjing Gila yang selama ini mengejarnya ambruk dengan satu tembakan, dan si Kapten wanita—satu-satunya anggota polisi yang kemampuannya ia akui—malah menolak kebaikan hati yang ia beri. Alhasil, nyawa keduanya dengan mudah ia renggut dalam satu kedip mata. Namun sial, sebelum mengembuskan napas terakhirnya, polisi wanita keras kepala itu berhasil mematikan penghalau sinyal miliknya dan memanggil bala bantuan. Rencananya untuk menyimpan jasad wanita gigih itu lebih lama dari Madam Jang sang pemilik klub Fantasia buyar sudah. Sungguh amat disayangkan.

Malam itu juga ia harus pergi dengan tergesa-gesa dari negaranya. Dan paginya, selagi gerombolan polisi berotak dangkal itu mengejar umpan dengan nama Morita Yasuo, di pelabuhan yang berbeda ia sudah berada di dalam kapal dengan tenang memakai identitas seorang pria Jepang bernama Shinnosuke Mamiya—yang kerangkanya sudah lama menjadi hiasan di dasar samudra. Tentu saja, keluarganya tidak dungu seperti yang para polisi duga. Jika ayahnya benar-benar mencari cara aman untuknya menyeberang lautan, sudah menjadi kepastian, ia tidak akan menggunakan kapal pribadi dan pria tua yang sanggup membeli seperempat daratan Korea Selatan itu akan mengupah boneka yang tak terlihat memiliki kaitan dengan keluarganya untuk membeli tiket.

Kendati Kepolisian memasukkannya ke dalam daftar pencarian orang, tapi Tae Gu tidak setuju dengan kata 'kabur'. Sebab, ia percaya bahwa kepergiannya cuma sementara dan kepulangannya hanyalah satu dari banyak hal yang tertunda. Suatu saat, ia pasti akan kembali ke sana.

Di lain pihak, Kagome menelan isak, ia merasa sangat penat bahkan sebatas untuk melepas tangisan. "Me-mengapa kau melakukan ini padaku?" suara Kagome terbata di awal dan menghilang di penghujung kalimat. Keraguan mengisi kata-katanya, ia seakan tidak benar-benar mengharapkan balasan karena takut akan apa yang menjadi jawaban.

Suara feminin yang hampir setara dengan bisikan itu memutus lamunan Mo Tae Gu. Ia meneliti figur wanita yang duduk dengan kedua paha menempel dan kaki terlipat yang menyamping serta kedua tangan yang senantiasa di depan dada. Sang tawanan berusaha keras untuk menutupi tubuh polosnya, padahal sia-sia belaka. Karena ia tidak tertarik. Pemerkosaan adalah hal terakhir yang ia inginkan.

Seraya mengusap sisi jari telunjuk di bibirnya, pria tajir namun memiliki gangguan kepribadian itu memandang lekat si penanya tanpa segan. Bila ditanya mengapa? Tak dapat disangkal, itu karena ia terusir dari wilayahnya sendiri, kehidupannya terganggu, kesenangan pribadinya terusik, rencana-rencananya tergagalkan, dan pria tua yang menjuluki diri sebagai ayah—yang membentuk karakternya menjadi seperti sekarang—malah hendak lepas tangan dan memintanya untuk pergi dari kampung halaman. Mo Tae Gu merasa murka, ia semakin butuh pelepasan. Tak lagi sanggup untuk menahan diri, ia merasa harus membuang beban yang bertengger di pundaknya. Tak peduli bahwa ia hanyalah pendatang yang tidak diundang, malam ketiga setibanya di Jepang, ia menyerah pada desakan dan turun ke jalan demi menemukan buruan.

Itu adalah awal dan mungkin pencarian mangsa terakhir sejak kepindahannya ke Negeri Sakura. Tindakan cerobohnya malam itu berakhir dengan tidak terduga. Ia dipertemukan dengan guncangan menyenangkan di dalam hidupnya. Kala pertama ia mengetahui fakta tentang Kagome yang muskil dipercaya, lantas saja dekahnya pecah, kakinya otomatis mengentak-entak lantai. Layaknya bocah yang menerima mainan teramat mewah yang cuma muncul dalam mimpi, laki-laki itu hampir melompat karena kegirangan. Dan secara ganjil, kejutan tersebut terus bertahan hingga detik itu juga. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidup Tae Gu, ia mengamini kutipan yang terlampau sering digunakan: Semua terjadi karena suatu alasan.

Sejalan, wanita yang ahli memanah itu pun terbenam dalam renungan. Pandangannya kosong, ia bagai kembali menyaksikan adegan yang menjadi muasal ia bisa masuk ke dalam jebakan penjahat gila yang sekarang hanya sedepa darinya. Kala itu, Kagome sedang berjalan kaki menuju apartemen kecil sewaan setelah seharian bekerja. Langit malam di penghujung musim gugur itu berawan, waktu sudah menyentuh larut, kereta terakhir sudah menuju tempat peristirahatan. Gerimis setengah hati membasahi bumi, satu-dua kendaraan yang melintas tetap membuat jalan sekitarnya terasa lengang. Kemudian, Kagome melihat seorang pria sibuk membolak-balik peta di atas bagasi mobil yang terparkir di sisi jalan. Ketika jaraknya menipis, ia mendengar pria itu menggumamkan bahasa asing. Tak tega melihat tampang pelancong yang kebingungan, maka ia menyapa ramah disertai senyuman. Matanya menangkap gawai pria itu yang mati daya. Sungguhpun aura yang memancar dari orang itu hitam, Kagome tak mengurungkan tujuan. Suramnya warna energi seseorang sudah lazim karena efek kelelahan, fakta itu ia jadikan alasan. Sebab itulah ia menawarkan bantuan untuk mengantar ke tempat yang dituju atau pos polisi terdekat.

Terurai dari lamunan, Kagome bergumam pada diri sendiri, "Aku hanya ingin menolongmu mencari alamat."

"Aku ingat," balas pria yang pada mulanya hanya menargetkan para tunawisma sebagai korban. Aneh bagi Kagome, nada pada empat kata pria itu kemudian sulit untuk dikategorikan sebagai ketakjuban atau semacam ejekan. "Saat kita pertama bertemu?"

Dengan kedua alis yang berkumpul di tengah, Kagome mencetuskan apa yang terpikir begitu saja, "Tidakkah jiwamu merasa lelah?"

Tidak mengacuhkan pertanyaan yang dilayangkan, pewaris tunggal perusahaan besar itu malah melafalkan nama lengkap tawanannya dengan nada halus, "Higurashi Kagome," _miko_ itu tak kuasa menidurkan kembali bulu kuduknya yang meremang ketika namanya pertama kali disebut. Pria itu menegakkan duduk dan mengaitkan jari-jemarinya di atas perut, "Baru-baru ini aku mencari tahu maknanya." Selain membongkar isi tas dan melihat kartu identitas Kagome kemarin, ia juga memerintah Tuan Kim—sekretaris setianya yang masih berada di Korea—untuk menggali tanpa terdeteksi tentang wanita berumur dua puluh enam tahun itu lebih banyak lagi. Tae Gu tidak ingin mengambil risiko dengan mencari tahu wanita itu sendiri, jika sewaktu-waktu hal yang tidak diinginkan terjadi, ia bisa kembali melenggang pergi tanpa bukti.

Sesuai dengan ekspektasinya yang rendah, tidak banyak yang Tuan Kim dapatkan. Wanita itu besar di Kuil Higurashi, sebuah kuil Shinto yang hanya berjarak tiga puluh menit bila ditempuh dengan kereta api dari kediamannya sekarang. Sakit-sakitan ketika remaja, kini meninggalkan rumah juga kuilnya yang berlokasi di Shibuya, dan hidup sendiri tanpa sanak saudara yang tersisa. Tak ada hal janggal yang bisa dikaitkan dengan keganjilan yang dimiliki wanita itu kecuali posisi sebagai Ketua _Miko_ di Kuil Higurashi yang telah ia lepaskan.

Secara pribadi, Tae Gu sedikit mengulik peran seorang _miko_ tepat sebelum ia turun ke ruang itu. Pada dasarnya, _miko_ hanyalah gadis kuil yang mendampingi Pendeta Shinto ketika melakukan penyucian dan bertugas melakukan sebuah tarian di upacara-upacara yang diselenggarakan. Di masa sekarang ini, _miko_ bahkan dijadikan pekerjaan sambilan, meski ada syarat umur dan ketentuan riwayat hidup yang harus bersih, tapi gadis mana saja bisa menjadi seorang _miko_. Jauh berbeda dengan apa yang dipercaya pada era-era terdahulu, _miko_ adalah perawan kuil terpilih yang terkadang memiliki kekuatan supernatural dan dapat menyembuhkan beragam penyakit. Secara harfiah, huruf kanji untuk _miko_ sendiri diartikan sebagai 'Anak _Syaman_ ' atau 'Anak Dewa'.

Kian jauh ia mengusut wanita itu semakin banyak pertanyaan yang berkembang di benaknya. Meski risetnya tergolong asal, tapi fakta yang ada di depan mata cukup untuk menggiring prasangka Tae Gu ke arah tertentu. Demi membenarkan dugaan, ia bisa saja memilih konfrontasi langsung si 'objek' kapan saja yang ia inginkan. Tapi itu bisa nanti. Untuk saat ini, ia lebih suka mengamati. Lagi pula, bukankah sang bijak mengatakan bahwa hanya orang bodohlah yang menuntaskan suatu perkara dengan tergesa-gesa?

"Kagome ... " tutur pria itu lagi, secara lembut ia meresapi bagaimana nama itu bergulir di lidahnya. Orang yang dipanggil tetap bergeming. " _Salah satu artinya adalah burung yang terperangkap dalam sangkar._ Jika yang kubaca benar, maka nama itu sangat cocok untukmu," tandas Tae Gu. Air muka maskulin nan dingin itu berangsur-angsur berubah, matanya menyala dengan gairah, sudut-sudut bibir terangkat, semakin lama semakin lebar. Wajah rupawan itu retak oleh seringai yang hanya dapat disandingkan dengan musibah bagi mereka yang menyaksikan.

Kagome beringsut mundur hingga punggungnya menempel pada tembok. Suaranya bergetar, luapan rasa yang campur aduk mulai tak terbendung dan melimpah dalam untaian kata yang berapi-api, "Tidakkah kamu mengerti, setiap kali kau melukai orang lain, kau juga akan melukai jiwamu sendiri? Kau harus hentikan ini! Tindakan seperti itu tidak akan pernah memberimu kebahagian yang hakiki!"

Lengkung bibir Tae Gu binasa, romannya berubah serius. Ia dengar semua yang wanita itu ucapkan, namun ia gagal memahami, dan sedikit pun ia tidak tertarik untuk mencoba mengerti. Jauh di lubuk hatinya ia tidak peduli. Seperti membasmi serangga pengganggu yang merajalela di musim panas, yang ia yakini adalah ia memiliki wewenang atas semua pembunuhan manusia tak berguna yang pernah ia lakukan. Dan dengan kewenangan itu, ia merasa berhasil meraih lebih dari apa yang mereka sebut dengan kebahagiaan.

Setiap kali, atas perbuatannya yang mengakibatkan roh sesosok insan telah sepenuhnya terberai dari raga, Mo Tae Gu memang merasa lega. Patut disayangkan, rasa setelah penaklukan hanya bertahan sesaat. Yang hadir pada tempo berikutnya adalah kebutuhan tak tertanggungkan yang membuatnya haus akan kematian lainnya. Ia butuh dan harus merasakan sensasi itu lagi; rasa kuasa kala menggenggam takdir seseorang; perasaan tak terhingga kala ia menjadi satu-satunya makhluk yang memutuskan dengan cara apa dan cepat atau tidaknya seseorang menyambut kefanaan.

Apa yang kriminal itu rasakan di tiap penjagalan bukanlah hal dangkal yang manusia lain sebut sebagai kebahagiaan. Yang ia rasakan lebih tinggi dari sebatas kepuasan pribadi semata. Semua itu ia lakukan demi inti eksistensinya di jagat raya.

Perubahan yang terpampang di wajah si pria tak luput dari perhatian Kagome. "Aku paham, kau butuh pertolongan. Aku bersedia melakukan apa saja untuk membantumu." Nadanya mulai meninggi, "Kumohon, percayalah padaku! Aku bersungguh-sungguh!" pintanya putus asa. Sebagai wanita yang terlahir di antara penganut ajaran Shinto yang taat, Kagome tak pernah memercayai bahwa ada manusia yang terlahir jahat. Wanita itu menerka bahwa penculiknya pernah mengalami kejadian teramat buruk yang meninggalkan luka batin begitu besar hingga membangun tabiatnya seperti sekarang. Karena alasan itulah, ia yakin, selama napas masih dikandung badan, masih ada peluang bagi siapa pun untuk kembali ke jalan yang benar.

Racauan yang keluar dari mulut wanita itu membuat Mo Tae Gu menggeser duduknya, tangan kanan kembali bertopang di lengan kursi dan tubuhnya condong ke depan. Kejadian-kejadian lampau terputar ulang di benaknya. Banyak korbannya yang melontarkan ocehan primitif tentang ketuhanan ketika hidup mereka mendekati batas waktu. Ia tahu, bukanlah hal baru bila makhluk berlogika selalu mempunyai gagasan bahwa mereka harus menyembah sesuatu. Namun, sudah sejak lama ia menganggap umat manusia ada hanya karena terlahir secara natural ke dunia. Sepintas pun ia sama sekali tidak percaya bahwa ada Dia yang maha segalanya di atas sana yang dapat menolong manusia selain diri mereka sendiri.

Kagome pernah meraung-raung memohon untuk dibebaskan, diam sambil menatap tajam, menangis tersedu-sedu, memandang kosong seperti benda mati, dan tertawa terbahak-bahak layaknya orang yang kehilangan akal ketika menerima penyiksaan. Bertentangan dengan kebanyakan buruan yang pernah ia bantai, _miko_ yang diculiknya itu tidak sekalipun berceramah tentang kepercayaan. Kendati demikian, justru keberadaan wanita itu sendiri yang membuat Tae Gu mulai meragukan pemikirannya tentang bumi, juga alam semesta, dan manusia beserta Sang Pencipta.

Tetapi, kali ini, tawanannya itu berani berceloteh bahwa ia sakit dan membutuhkan pertolongan? Tae Gu menatap wajah Kagome lekat-lekat. Tidak peduli dengan segala hal luar biasa tentang dirinya; _miko_ atau bukan, anak Dewa atau manusia biasa, tetap saja takdir wanita itu ada dalam genggamannya.

Artikulasi Tae Gu teratur rapi, kata demi kata yang dipilihnya formal dan sopan. Dengan penuh percaya diri ia menjelaskan, "Apa kau lupa posisimu saat ini? Satu-satunya orang yang butuh bantuan di ruangan ini adalah engkau." Sudut kanan bibir lelaki itu terangkat, senyum asimetris yang menampilkan sebagian gigi cemerlang itu mungkin akan terlihat manis bila saja tergurat di situasi yang jauh berbeda. "Sekali ini saja aku akan mengabaikan apa yang barusan kau katakan. Karena, kau berbeda dari kebanyakan orang. _Kau sama sepertiku. Kita spesial._ Dan aku akan membuatmu menyadarinya."

Kalimat penutup pria itu seakan memadamkan harapan dan kata-kata yang diujarkan dalam bahasa Korea hampir selalu menjadi pertanda bahwa pola memilukan itu akan lekas terulang. Kagome tahu apa yang sebentar lagi akan terjadi. Penerus kuil Higurashi sontak membatu, bahkan berkedip pun tidak. Pupus sudah asanya. Bibirnya terbuka tapi ia tak lagi menguarkan suara. Yang ia tahu, hidung juga matanya perih, dan tanpa ia sadari, tetes-tetes air membanjiri pipi.

"Mari kita mulai!" ajak laki-laki yang tampilannya berkelas itu dengan santai. Tae Gu berdiri dari duduknya, mendekati meja, membuka laci-laci yang terkunci, lantas mengeluarkan isinya satu per satu. Sebuah pisau dapur besar super tajam diletakkan di atas meja. "Bagaimana kau ingin dibunuh ... " lelaki itu mengangkat kepala untuk memandang Kagome tiba-tiba, "kali ini?" imbuhnya dengan cara memuakkan.

Tak ada tanggapan dari sang korban pelampiasan, pria itu kembali memusatkan atensi pada isi laci. Selagi mengeluarkan tongkat berwarna hitam milik seorang polisi patroli yang pernah ia serang, Tae Gu bergumam, "sayang sekali benda yang menjadi favoritku tertinggal di sana," nadanya teramat normal saat membicarakan bola besi dengan pegangan tangan dalam berbagai ukuran yang selalu ia gunakan pada setiap pembunuhan terencana yang saat ini sudah teronggok di gudang penyimpanan polisi. "Ah, aku memang masih memiliki ini," ia mengangkat pisau tipis yang bentuk bilahnya menyerupai bulan sabit.

"Sejujurnya, saat ini aku sedang ingin mencoba sesuatu. Tidak baru di dunia ini, tapi baru untukmu dan untukku." Pria yang sejak kecil disarankan dokter untuk menerima perawatan di Rumah Sakit Jiwa itu mengeluarkan plastik klip yang berisi beberapa benda kecil. Tae Gu merasa sedang tidak ingin menumpahkan terlalu banyak darah, niatnya kali ini hanya untuk bereksperimen. Apakah manusia bersedia menghalau rasa sakit dengan rasa sakit lainnya? Itulah yang ingin diketahui olehnya.

Satu-satunya putri di keluarga Higurashi itu mendadak tersadar dari kebekuan, ia menggeleng panik. Ketakutannya menjadi-jadi. Dengan histeris ia memaki, "Kau gila! Makhluk bejat sepertimu tidak pantas disebut manusia!" Emosi Kagome mencapai puncak, ia pun terisak. Sang _shikon miko_ ingin sekali meneriakkan kata-kata optimis seperti dulu; bahwa ia tidak takut akan apapun karena ia yakin, insan setengah siluman yang dicintainya akan datang untuk menghajar si penjahat dan menyelamatkannya. Tapi, hal itu tak lagi dapat dilakukannya. Bumi yang ia tinggali kini sangatlah sepi, tidak ada keluarga serta sahabat tempat bersandar. Tidak satupun rekan sesama redaktur naskahnya yang penuh dengki atau tetangga yang tidak pernah ia kenal akan melapor pada polisi atas ketidakhadirannya. Keberadaannya tidak dirindukan seseorang dan ia akan dengan mudah terlupakan. Kagome benar-benar sebatang kara di dunia.

 _Miko_ tanpa kuil itu merasa tubuhnya lemas saat si penganiaya mulai menyumpal mulutnya dengan sehelai kain. Seakan tak ada lagi setitik energi, bahu wanita itu terkulai, punggungnya tak lagi tegap. Secara perlahan Kagome tertunduk, bagai bunga layu yang menunggu terpaan angin di akhir waktu.

Tanpa aba-aba, Tae Gu mulai menghantam kepala korbannya dengan tongkat polisi. Perempuan itu terjungkal, terbaring menyamping di atas lantai marmer yang dingin. Detik itu juga air mata Kagome berhenti mengalir. Ia berusaha bangun, bertopang pada kedua tangan dan lutut. Usahanya tak bertahan lama, pria itu kembali melayangkan pukulan keras berkali-kali. Hantaman demi hantaman hebat diterima, tubuh mungil itu akhirnya jatuh telungkup.

Pembunuh sadis itu mencengkam pergelangan kaki Kagome, lalu menyeret tubuhnya sampai ke tengah ruangan. Walaupun ia tidak membawa wanita itu ke kamar mandi seperti biasanya, ia tetap tidak ingin _futon_ tanda kemurahan hatinya ternoda. Tae Gu terus mewanti-wanti diri bahwa ia tidak berada dalam teritorialnya. Meski rumah mewah di kawasan pemukiman elit berjuluk Denenchofu itu sudah lama resmi menjadi kepunyaannya, tetap saja ia harus bertindak ekstra hati-hati. Pria itu kemudian mengeluarkan benda-benda kecil dari dalam plastik dan mempersiapkannya di atas meja. Tak diragukan lagi, benda itu adalah salah satu alat penghasil kesengsaraan lainnya. Senyum merayap cepat, antusiasme laki-laki itu melesat. Ia sudah tidak sabar lagi membantu wanita itu mencapai keutuhan sebagai seorang manusia untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Pria itu mendekati sosok yang terbujur. Dengan kaki tanpa alasnya, ia membalikkan tubuh wanita itu agar terentang. Kemudian, Tae Gu berjongkok di sisi kanan, berusaha meneliti rupa muka terluka 'mainan favoritnya'. Rambut awut-awutan wanita itu menutupi sebagian wajah, kewaspadaannya meningkat ketika melihat Kagome menatap balik matanya dengan tajam. Serta-merta, aristokrat bejat itu meraih tongkat yang tak jauh dari sisinya dan menghantam kepala wanita itu kuat-kuat. Ia baru berhenti ketika sepasang iris berwarna biru kelabu menghilang dari pandangan dan darah segar menempel di rambut kusut serta mengalir pada wajah pasi itu. Dengan hilangnya kesadaran sang tawanan, pembunuh berantai itu pun siap memulai pekerjaan.

Entah berapa lama waktu berlalu, Kagome akhirnya tersadar. Matanya melebar, kepala pria itu sangat dekat dengan miliknya. Laki-laki itu setengah menindih badannya. Sisi panggulnya terperangkap oleh kaki-kaki pria itu. Tangannya yang terikat terimpit di atas dadanya sendiri, ia berusaha mendorong, tapi mustahil. _Miko_ kuil Higurashi itu membuat gerakan menghindar, denyut hebat sontak merajai kepalanya yang cedera. Fokus Kagome beralih ke hadapannya, wajah tegas itu teramat serius, ia sedang menekuni sesuatu. Kagome terperanjat ketika menyadari area mulutnya mati rasa. Pria itu tengah menjahit bibirnya!

"Hanya kali ini aku akan bersikap lunak padamu," koar pria itu mengungkit anestesi lokal dalam bentuk semprot yang ia berikan.

Tiga perempat bagian bibirnya sudah terjahit rapat. Rasa ngilu yang samar kala benang tipis ditarik di antara kulit-kulitnya membuat Kagome hendak berteriak akan tetapi hal itu urung dilakukan. Tak mengindahkan rasa sakit di tengkorak kepala, wanita itu meronta-ronta, kedua kakinya terayun ke berbagai arah, berusaha lepas dan terus memberikan perlawanan.

Tapi Tae Gu sukar dihalau. Hingga pekerjaannya usai, barulah pria itu bangkit lalu menatap hasil karyanya dengan bangga. Dengan kaki kiri, ia menginjak tungkai kanan Kagome. Melihat wanita itu menahan diri untuk tidak meringis, ia lantas meraih tongkatnya dan menghadiahkan satu pukulan yang kuat di pergelangan kaki kanan si perempuan.

Rasa sakit ketika mata kakinya diserang begitu luar biasa. Kagome menggeliat, ia membanting diri, dan berusaha menendang-nendang. Dengan tangannya yang terikat ia berupaya menarik lengan maupun mencoba meraih ujung kemeja si penyerang. Pada dasarnya, ia berusaha menjamah apapun agar tindakan pria itu dapat dihentikan, tapi usahanya nihil. Di lain pihak, Mo Tae Gu jauh dari kata puas. Si kriminal menghujani tubuh rapuh itu dengan derita, lagi, lagi, dan lagi. Kekuatan di tiap pukulan semakin meningkat. Tanpa jeda, laki-laki gila itu terus memukuli titik yang sama dengan sekuat tenaga di puluhan detik berikutnya.

Di saat yang sama, efek obat yang membuat area mulut Kagome kebas telah sirna. Pening di kepalanya yang terluka pun semakin melonjak. Setiap kernyit wajah membuat jahitan di bibirnya tertarik. Ia merintih lirih meredam perih. Rasa sakit yang mendera Kagome tak terperi. Napasnya pendek-pendek. Bulir-bulir peluh bermunculan. Air mata selalu menggenangi sudut mata besarnya yang tertutup rapat. _Miko_ itu mengeluarkan suara melengking ketika bunyi retak bagian rangkanya menyerah kalah. Tidak ada ampun, tulang kaki Kagome yang sudah patah terus dihantam secara brutal hingga benar-benar hancur. Serpihan tulang lancip menjelma menjadi duri yang menusuk daging, siksa untuknya bertambah. Sengatan pedih tak lagi tertahan, wanita itu akhirnya berteriak lantang dan panjang hingga jahitan-jahitan di mulutnya terobek dengan keras. Jaringan tipis terkoyak, daging kenyal nan lembut itu tercabik-cabik, semua jahitan di bibirnya terlepas, dan cairan kehidupan nan hangat merembes dengan deras membasahi dagu serta leher.

Kerusakan berat tak hanya terjadi di bagian luar, pecahnya pembuluh darah di satu bagian otak efek pukulan di kepala beberapa menit lalu kini membuat lengan dan kaki Kagome lumpuh. Hidung dan telinganya mengeluarkan darah. Penglihatannya mengganda. Ia masih dapat merasa namun tak dapat membuat gerakan berarti. Wanita itu berada di ambang kesadaran.

Kemudian, hartawan tampan yang kerap melakukan penyiksaan itu rehat sejenak. Ia memperhatikan area mulut tawanannya dengan gembira. Demi menekan rasa sakit di kaki, sepasang bibir wanita itu sekarang sudah tak berbentuk lagi. Secara sadar maupun tidak, manusia memang bersedia menghapus rasa sakit dengan membuat rasa sakit di area lainnya. Kesimpulan telah ia himpun. Rasa penasaran usai terpuaskan. Ia memandang wanita itu secara keseluruhan. Tubuh berlekuk indah tak berdaya itu mengilat oleh selapis keringat yang dihasilkan oleh penderitaan dan ketakutan. Semburat warna kesukaan nan menawan menghiasi tempat-tempat yang tepat. Pria itu sungguh terpukau.

Sejak pertama kali Tae Gu menemukan rahasia wanita itu, ia laksana mendapat ilham. Kesenangan tiada batas bagai terlahir khusus untuknya seorang. Ia meraih pisau antiknya sebelum kembali berjongkok di sisi wanita itu. Ia menempelkan pisau melengkung itu di leher Kagome, tapi ia berubah pikiran, tak ingin segera mengakhiri permainan. Tangannya beringsut turun, ia membuat goresan tohor di dada bagian atas, tepat di bawah tulang selangka sebelah kanan. Niat untuk mengukir huruf yang membentuk sebuah kata tertunda sebab reaksi yang didapat sungguh di luar sangka, wanita itu mengerang tertahan. Seraya memperhatikan wajah perempuan itu terus-menerus, tangannya bergerak, buronan itu membuat sayatan kedua yang serupa, dangkal dan vertikal di tengah dada sang korban. Kedua mata wanita itu masih terpejam, namun sudut bibirnya sedikit berkedut. Laki-laki itu merasa bahwa ia tidak mungkin salah, di momen itu pula ia mendengar suara yang sama!

Seketika, binatang buas yang ada di dalam diri Mo Tae Gu lepas dari kekang. Pria itu mengeluarkan suara tawa yang terkesan kelam juga ganjil. Kagome berhasil meniup gelora api yang selama ini tak pernah tahu ia miliki. Sisi lain nafsu kini datang dan menghadang. Ia kalah telak. Secara mutlak Tae Gu takluk pada berahi. Bukan berarti selama ini ia selalu menghindari pelepasan karena terlalu berhati-hati. Bukan juga ia takut dengan ceceran DNA pada mayat yang ditinggalkan dapat menjadi bukti. Hanya saja hal 'itu' tidak pernah menjadi keinginan, hasrat itu baru saja menyembul ke permukaan alam sadarnya dan menuntut seluruh perhatian.

Niat untuk bereksperimen menggunakan pisau melengkungnya sontak terbuang. Gejolak jiwa yang lama terbendung kini menuntut untuk segera diwujudkan. Bunyi sensual yang diciptakan Kagome membuatnya ingin lekas-lekas membunuh dan menyetubuhi jasad cantiknya. Dan, itulah yang Tae Gu lakukan. Ia bangkit, mengambil potongan pipa besi berdiameter sedang sepanjang lengan di dalam laci. Satu pukulan mematikan diarahkan tepat di ubun-ubun wanita itu. Seiring dengan bunyi retak tengkorak menyayat hati yang menggema di ruangan, Kagome menemui ajal.

Jauh dari watak asli, Tae Gu amat tergesa-gesa melucuti diri meski ia belum memastikan korbannya sudah tak bernapas lagi. Tangannya meraba area intim jenazah itu. Ketika merasakan kelembapan yang tertinggal di sana, pria sadis itu merasa menang, dugaan sebelumnya memang benar. Seringaian laknat bersarang di wajah kejinya. Laki-laki itu meludahi telapak tangan kiri guna membasahi kebangkitannya. Dengan menggunakan tangan yang lain, ia mengangkat paha kiri Kagome dan meletakkan di atas bahu kanannya. Setelah itu, Tae Gu menarik pinggang mayat yang masih hangat itu mendekat ke arahnya agar ia lebih leluasa.

Pada usaha pertama, psikopat itu ditolak oleh selaput dara. Desakan untuk menguasai kian menggebu-gebu tapi ia maju teramat pelan. Rahang Tae Gu mengeras, lalu mengendur, dan kembali mengencang di detik selanjutnya. Dengan satu dorongan kuat, segel itu diterobos paksa. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, darah dalam bentuk lain telah ia tumpahkan. Sesaat ia berhenti, menutup kedua mata, dan menengadah. Tae Gu menatap sorot cahaya putih dari balik kelopak matanya yang tertutup, demi menenangkan diri, juga demi menikmati urgensi yang sarat adiksi.

Ketenangan diri gagal diraih, kewarasan jauh meninggalkan Tae Gu yang dilingkupi oleh rasa panas sejak melesakkan diri ke dalam wanita itu. Secara refleks, pinggulnya bergerak mundur perlahan sebelum memberi entakkan mendadak. Itu terulang dua kali sebelum ia mulai jatuh ke dalam ritme cepat yang memabukkan. Pria itu membuka mata, dengan serakah netra _hazel_ Mo Tae Gu memuja yang ada di hadapan. Esensi jiwanya rela menghamba pada pemandangan menakjubkan yang dihasilkan oleh kematian dan keintiman; wajah lembut berhias luka serta darah namun penuh kedamaian itu sungguh elok di matanya, raga indah tak bernyawa itu terayun dengan anggun seiring gerakannya.

Tangan kanan si lelaki terulur, ia meremas dengan ganas salah satu buah dada mayat wanita itu. Apa yang ditangkap oleh indra penglihatannya dan disentuh oleh tangan kotornya adalah rangsangan terbesar untuk sel-sel kelabu di kepalanya. Cukup lama udara tertahan di paru-paru sebelum terbuang ketika dirinya tercengkram dengan erat. Saat tubuhnya berteriak meminta oksigen, barulah Tae Gu meraup udara sebanyak yang ia bisa. Ia dapat merasakan dirinya kian tercekik dan terisap dalam hasrat nan hebat. Laki-laki itu menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat. Tae Gu mempercepat tempo, ia membiarkan dirinya tersapu oleh arus sensasi baru yang dengan mudah menjadi candu.

Sedangkan di sisi lain ... tentu saja, kematian Kagome hanya untuk sementara.

 _Shikon no tama_ —berlian mistis yang tercipta oleh leburan jiwa seorang pendeta wanita suci ketika melawan ratusan siluman jahat hampir seribu tahun lalu—yang bersemayam di suatu tempat di tubuh Kagome segera bertindak. Sisi buruk permata yang diwakili oleh iblis bernama Magatsuhi itu tidak ingin lenyap begitu saja, ia ingin terus mengobarkan kegelapan di muka bumi melalui Kagome. Berbeda niatan tapi sama tujuan, sisi murni _shikon_ pun tak bersedia kehilangan inang yang sempurna. Kedua sisi gaib berulang kali memulihkan tubuh yang menjadi kediaman. Setelah takdir mempertemukan wanita itu dengan manusia berdarah dingin seperti Mo Tae Gu, mereka kerap kali mengembalikan _miko_ itu dari kematian.

Belasan menit setelah mati untuk yang kesekian kali, kutukan yang tertambat pada Kagome berlaku; bagian tengkorak yang retak kembali tersambung, serpihan tulang-tulang kaki yang hancur pun utuh, luka sayatan di dada tertutup tanpa bekas, benang-benang di area mulut terlerai lalu berguguran, bibir yang carut-marut pulih lagi, bercak darah yang tertumpah masih membalur, namun keadaan seluruh tubuhnya tanpa cela sebagaimana semula pada saat wanita itu membuka mata.

Yang pertama Kagome sadari adalah kedua pergelangan tangannya yang masih terikat berada di atas kepala. Tapi fakta yang paling membuatnya tercengang adalah tubuhnya berguncang, bersinambung dengan irama. Sosok yang tak diketahui namanya itu tengah menggagahinya!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Mulai sudah ..._ **

**_Sisi yang selama ini hanya mengintai di tiap bayang telah sepenuhnya terbangkitkan. Ialah yang menghantui mimpi dan mereguk setiap rasa takut yang ada dalam pikiran._ **

**_Zat yang bertengger di tepi kewarasan, di sudut mata yang memindai dengan kewaspadaan. Pada akhirnya, ia muncul ke permukaan._ **

**_Makhluk yang akan selalu membisikkan kekejaman itu di sana, lepas dari kekangan. Dia yang berseberangan dengan kemanusiaan. Bagian terkelam dari setiap jiwa yang ditiupkan. Menguasai wujud yang dianugerahi keabadian dalam kutukan._ **

**_Senandungnya telah bergema, dengarkanlah!_ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

Safir biru kelabu si sulung Higurashi meraup dada telanjang milik pria yang gemar menganiaya. Setelah itu, ia memandangi wajah bengis sungguh pun rupawan; rambut berpomade yang biasanya selalu tersisir rapi itu kini berjatuhan, menutupi dahi dan membingkai wajah. Mulut laki-laki itu sedikit terbuka, matanya terpejam, ekspresinya berkerut-kerut seakan menahan rasa sakit juga kenikmatan di saat yang bertepatan. Kagome menyaksikan si penyekap terengah-engah. Pria bertubuh ramping namun memiliki massa otot yang memikat di lengan dan dada sehalus pualam itu memompa kian cepat, mengentak semakin keras, dan gerakannya kian beringas.

Pada saat yang sama, kulit paling sensitif Mo Tae Gu tersiksa akan gesekan yang dirinya ciptakan. Seperti menahan semburan lava, ketegangan itu menghantarkannya ke titik penyerahan dan meraih kemenangan di waktu bersamaan. Pria itu terserang euforia. Tubuhnya mengejang. Tae Gu melihat warna-warni terang ledakan bintang. Ia menggeram keras sebelum menghela napas panjang.

Di momen itu juga, pikiran Kagome terpecah. Sebagai manusia, ia sepatutnya marah; kebebasannya dirampas dan ia tertindas oleh perlakuan sesuka hati penculiknya. Sebagai _miko,_ sepantasnya pula ia murka; lambang kesucian yang menentukan kekuatan pemurniannya direbut paksa. Akan tetapi, sebagai wanita dewasa, tubuhnya mempunyai kehendak lain. Ditambah lagi, benaknya berat oleh bisikan Magatsuhi.

Hati Kagome tak lagi sanggup berdalih ketika ia merasakan benih hangat pria itu merayap di dalam dirinya, menggelitik dinding rahimnya, ia pun ingin merenggut puncak yang serupa. Laksana menerima sentuhan surga kala terjerembap di dasar neraka, kekuatan untuk menyanggah tidak dimilikinya. Telanjur, Kagome jua terlena.

Penerus kuil Higurashi itu mendecak jengkel karena beberapa detik berikutnya gerakan pria itu melambat sebelum berhenti sepenuhnya. Ia yang baru saja ikut terlarut dengan aktivitas seksual itu jelas merana.

Tae Gu lunglai, mulai dari bagian pinggang ke bawah bak tak bertulang. Ia menurunkan kaki yang bersandar di bahunya. Masih terhanyut dengan kelegaan yang tak terkira, ia benar-benar melepas kewaspadaan. Secara mendadak, badan wanita itu terangkat. Dengan kedua tangan yang terikat, Kagome mengalungi leher pria yang telah mencuri kesuciannya, kedua kakinya melingkari pinggang Tae Gu. Dengan satu manuver sederhana dan tanpa menggunakan banyak tenaga, ia berhasil merobohkan laki-laki itu tanpa melepaskan keintiman yang menjalin mereka. Kini giliran penjahat itu yang telentang di granit dingin tanpa perlawanan. Bibir Kagome menempel di telinga kanan Tae gu, lalu wanita yang pernah berpetualang ketika periode _sengoku_ berlangsung itu berbisik parau, "Kejutan!"

Kekuatan fisik Tae Gu memang belum sepenuhnya pulih dan apa yang wanita itu perbuat terkesan tidak membahayakan namun, sebagai predator sejati, ia tidak akan membiarkan dirinya didominasi. Lelaki itu hendak mendorong bahu Kagome tapi ia merasa tak berdaya. Sesuatu terasa amat sangat salah. Ia berupaya lagi dan hasil yang didapat membuat matanya terbelalak. Selain sedikit menggerakkan kepala, tubuhnya tidak dapat bergerak, tidak bahkan menjentikkan jari sekali pun!

Dengan kasual Kagome menyela, "Jangan mencoba, karena itu percuma." Kedua alis tebal pria itu terangkat dan matanya membulat. "Ada apa?" Kagome tertawa geli, "dibanding terkejut, kau seharusnya takut kepadaku!" ucapnya sungguh-sungguh. Pada detik berikutnya, _miko_ yang tak lagi perawan itu berusaha menenangkan orang yang terkena sihir penaklukannya dengan senyuman dan intonasi yang wajar, "Tidak usah khawatir, untuk beberapa menit ini kau dapat beristirahat dengan tenang sambil menyaksikan."

Yang pertama Mo Tae Gu rasakan ketika mengetahui tubuhnya tidak bergerak sesuai kehendak adalah kebingungan. Setelah ia menyadari pelbagai kemungkinan yang tengah terjadi, ia panik untuk beberapa waktu. Sebab kekalutan tidak menolong, akhirnya ia menerima situasi sambil terus berpikir bagaimana ia dapat lepas dari keadaan tak menguntungkan itu. Bagi pria arogan itu, ketidaktahuan akan apa yang terjadi berikutnya sungguh merupakan siksaan besar, meski tak dapat ditampik bahwa hal itu juga merupakan bara yang membakar hatinya dengan semangat. Tetapi, tidak lama setelah sang wanita mulai menungganginya, seluruh rangkaian pikiran lelaki itu menguap tanpa sisa.

Tangan Kagome menopang bagian belakang kepala pria itu. Adrenalin keduanya meningkat. Di bawah kekuasaan wanita itu, bagian tertentu tubuh Tae Gu kembali mengeras. Geraian hitam lebat nan panjang milik sang _miko_ membentuk tirai di sisi wajah mereka. Dunia di sekeliling dua insan itu lantas buyar, tidak ada gelar korban dan pelaku kejahatan maupun sebutan lain yang tersemat. Yang ada hanyalah seorang pria dan seorang wanita, berkelindan dalam persanggamaan. Dada telanjang mereka yang basah oleh keringat dan darah saling melekat. Hanya dari pelukan dan kulit polos yang bersentuhan berhasil membuat sesuatu di dalam jiwa laki-laki itu laksana terikat.

Tanpa ragu dan tak hendak membuang waktu, Kagome mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya, ia meliuk lampai seperti aksi rodeo dengan gerakan teramat lambat. Ia menutup mata dan memusatkan perhatian pada sensasi 'penuh' yang dihadiahkan oleh tombak maskulinitas. Setiap titik lemahnya tersapu oleh kejayaan laki-laki itu ia tak kuasa menahan mendesah. Lecutan-lecutan yang melenakan itu seakan menjalar hingga ke inti tulang. Kagome merengek lemah, ia terombang-ambing oleh gairah. Kelima panca indranya menjadi semakin sensitif. Suara yang ia dengar, aroma seks yang mengambang di udara, rambut yang membelai punggungnya pun berhasil membuat napasnya tersendat. Kagome membuka jendela jiwa, ia sedikit menarik diri demi menatap sosok yang membuat fisiknya komplet. Kala mata mereka bertemu, hasratnya melambung. Bulu-bulu kecil di seluruh tubuhnya berdiri, ia bergidik. Dan tiba-tiba, ketegangan yang baru Kagome kenal menjadi berlebihan. Tubuhnya tak sanggup menampung semua sensasi yang menyiksanya dalam kesenangan. Kagome yang tiba di gelombang tertinggi pun memekik kenikmatan.

Pria ningrat itu hanya mampu menyaksikan apa yang ada di hadapan. Ia memperhatikan bagaimana kepala perempuan itu mendongak ke belakang dan mulutnya membentuk huruf 'O'. Secara gamblang ia dapat merasakan dinding wanita itu meremasnya lebih dari sekali. Meski keberadaan Kagome sendiri murni sebuah misteri. Bagi Tae Gu, ekspresi serta jerit merdu _miko_ itu setara seni.

Tangan Kagome yang gemetar tak lagi sanggup menahan berat tubuhnya, sontak ia ambruk ke pelukan sang pria. Keningnya bertumpu pada lantai dingin. Beberapa saat ia mencoba mengumpulkan pikirannya yang tercecer serta mengatur napasnya yang masih tersengal-sengal

Kala wanita itu roboh dan jatuh ke dalam rengkuhan, sekonyong-konyong Mo Tae Gu keheranan. Ia tidak mengarungi kedahsyatan klimaks untuk kedua kali, namun ada sesuatu yang tumpah ruah di dalam diri. Ia meraba rasa yang memenuhi hati. Apakah itu kebanggaan? Kepuasan? Atau ... itu hanyalah emosi istimewa yang **tak terlukiskan** teruntuk wanita pujaan?

Setelah tenaganya sedikit pulih, _miko_ yang bertugas menjaga kemurnian bola empat arwah lantas bangkit. Perlahan ia menarik tangannya yang menjadi sandaran kepala lelaki itu, lalu melerai diri. Beragam perasaan menyerbu Kagome kala kejantanan pria itu meluncur keluar dari liangnya. Ia melirik ke arah kiri, tak jauh dari lututnya ada bercak-bercak darah di lantai, bukti keperawanannya yang telah sirna. Ia duduk bersimpuh di atas marmer yang dingin. Secara fisik ia merasa mual dan sangat lemas. Secara psikologis Kagome merasa hancur namun teramat puas.

Seketika, kepalanya lunglai, dengan kedua tangan ia menutup wajah dan mulai menangis pilu. Hidup normal yang telah lama ia idamkan terlihat bagai khayalan semata. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang salah dengan dirinya hingga Para _Kami_ menimpakan nasib yang sedemikian buruk untuknya. Ia sudah berjuang di jalan kebajikan, bahkan di pertarungan terakhir di masa lampau, ia telah memohon satu hal agar masa depan umat manusia aman dan tenteram. Namun yang diraihnya malah rantai kesialan. Portal yang ia gunakan untuk menembus waktu lenyap, satu persatu keluarga dan teman yang ia miliki harus tertimpa petaka lalu mati. Dan kini, tinggalah ia sendiri ...

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah tangisnya reda, Kagome menurunkan tangan dari wajah. Dengan mata merah ia menyisir sekitar. Ketika benda yang dicari tertangkap oleh penglihatan, ia langsung bangkit dan menyambar pisau dapur yang tergeletak di atas meja. Berhati-hati, Kagome menggesekkan bilah tajam pada tali yang mengikat kedua pergelangan tangannya. Setelah tiga menit berlalu, barulah temali yang menjeratnya terputus. Kagome mengusap asal pipinya yang basah dengan punggung tangan kemudian berdiri di atas kedua kaki. Nektar percampuran miliknya dan pria itu merayap keluar dari selangkangan lalu meluncur ke paha. Area kewanitaannya terasa aneh, seperti masih ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di sana. Rasa tak nyaman itu langsung ia abaikan. Ada misi yang harus ia laksanakan.

Kagome memindai ruangan, pakaian yang ada di ruangan itu hanya kemeja milik si bedebah. Tanpa pikir panjang ia meraih kemudian menggunakannya. Panjang kemeja itu cuma mencapai pertengahan paha, tapi itu lebih baik dari pada tidak sama sekali. Dari tempatnya berdiri, ia melihat sosok yang masih terbujur. Sedetik kemudian ia sudah mengalihkan perhatian pada celana panjang hitam yang tergeletak di lantai. Higurashi menyambar kain itu kemudian merogoh semua saku yang ada, ia berhasil menemukan beberapa kunci, satu besar dan sisanya kecil. Hanya dari ukurannya ia dapat memilah dan menggunakan satu yang tepat untuk membuka pintu tempatnya disekap. Selagi memasukan anak kunci itu ke lubangnya, otak Kagome sibuk memperhitungkan tahapan berikutnya; jika pintu utama rumah itu dilengkapi dengan sistem keamanan tambahan komprehensif yang dilengkapi dengan sensor gerak nan canggih, ia akan menerobos melalui jendela, lubang angin atau celah mana saja yang tersedia.

Wanita itu sudah melewati ambang pintu, di hadapannya terdapat tangga menuju lantai dasar. Tebakannya benar, selama ini ia berada di sebuah kamar bawah tanah. Kagome setengah berlari menapaki belasan anak tangga. Setibanya di lantai yang ia tuju, ia lekas-lekas mencari kunci pintu utama dan jalur untuk kabur di berbagai sudut. Semua jendela yang ada berjeruji besi. Sama hal dengan tas dan semua barang-barangnya, kunci tak berhasil ia temukan di seluruh penjuru kamar tidur pria itu. Kagome memasuki ruang kerja. Di tempat itu, ia mencoba menyalakan komputer dan gawai yang tergeletak. Sesuai perkiraannya, kedua perangkat elektronik yang bersandingan itu dilindungi kata sandi. Setelah mencoba beberapa kali ia menyerah. Mendadak, debar jantung Kagome menguat hingga dadanya terasa sakit saat matanya menangkap telepon rumah di atas meja bulat di sudut ruangan. Akan tetapi, kekecewaan segera menyerbu, tidak ada dengung yang terdengar ketika ia menempelkan gagang telepon itu ke telinganya.

Tak mau berlama-lama di sana, Kagome melesat ke lantai atas. Sayangnya, seluruh pintu kamar yang ada terkunci. Harapan membuncah ketika ia melihat gorden tebal dan besar. Cepat-cepat ia mendekat dan menyibak tirai berat berwarna cokelat tua itu. Di balik gorden terdapat sebuah pintu geser dengan panel kaca bening setinggi dua meter. Sontak ia berusaha menggeser tetapi, senasib dengan semua kamar di lantai atas, pintu kaca menuju balkon itu pun terkunci.

Tanpa ragu Kagome mengambil sebuah kursi santai yang tak jauh darinya, mengangkat dan melemparkan benda itu ke arah pintu geser. Benturan antara kursi dan kaca terjadi, bunyinya tidak nyaring seperti yang Kagome kira. Tidak ada pecahan tajam berserakan, pintu kaca tebal itu masih kokoh tanpa goresan. Tak terima dengan kegagalan, Kagome mendekatkan wajahnya ke partisi bening itu, matanya memandang nyalang sinar pucat rembulan yang menyinari dunia luar; rumah-rumah yang terlihat adalah tipe rumah mewah yang mengutamakan privasi dan di waktu larut seperti saat itu, tentu saja tidak ada penghuni yang terdeteksi. Jalan yang terbentang sangat sepi, tidak ada orang maupun kendaraan yang melintas. Meski begitu, ia menggedor-gedor seraya berseru lantang. Ratusan detik berlalu, sekeras apapun ia memanggil, teriakannya hanya disambut oleh kebisuan malam.

Kagome memutuskan untuk turun lalu merangsek ke dapur. Di sana hanya ada sungkup udara. Sedangkan, di kamar mandi lantai dasar cuma ada satu jendela kecil yang tak akan cukup dilewati bahunya. Tanpa kunci, tak ada celah untuk pergi. Satu-satunya cara yang tersisa adalah bertanya pada si monster itu sendiri. _Miko_ itu memutar tubuh, kaki telanjangnya menyusuri bagian belakang rumah, menuju pintu yang akan membawanya ke ruang bawah tanah.

Selagi berjalan menuju tempat penyekapan, otak Kagome terus merajut rencana. Jika letak kunci telah ia ketahui, selanjutnya apa? Wanita itu menggali memori beberapa hari ini. Sejauh yang ia ketahui, laki-laki itu sama seperti dirinya, seorang diri di negeri ini. Apabila ia meninggalkannya dalam keadaan terikat mantra begitu saja, sudah pasti lelaki itu akan mati dengan sengsara. Kematian yang mungkin teramat ringan dari yang sepantasnya ia terima. Kagome tertegun sejenak, logika memerintahkannya untuk segera pergi dari tempat itu. Sebaliknya, lubuk hati terdalamnya menolak keras, bagaimanapun jua, ia tidak tega untuk menelantarkan satu makhluk ciptaan _Kami-sama_.

Ada beberapa pilihan yang Higurashi Kagome temukan. Kendati demikian, menceritakan secara keseluruhan atas semua yang telah menimpanya pada pihak berwajib hanya akan membongkar rahasianya sendiri, jadi itu sama sekali bukan sebuah kemungkinan.

Pilihan ketiga; jika ia sukses pergi dari sana, ia tinggal menelepon polisi, memberikan alamat, mengatakan bahwa ada seorang pria yang menderita penyakit aneh yang tidak dapat bergerak di ruang bawah tanah rumahnya. Dengan segera pihak berwenang pasti menolong pria itu dengan memindahkannya ke rumah sakit dan ia bisa kembali ke kehidupan membosankannya sebagai redaktur bahasa untuk sebuah majalah di daerah Shinagawa.

Lantas, apa yang akan terjadi setelah itu? Lelaki itu akan terperangkap dalam tubuhnya sendiri, setiap detik, setiap menit adalah siksaan tanpa jeda persis seperti yang pernah Kagome alami ketika terjebak selama tiga hari di dalam permata _shikon no tama:_ tenggelam dalam kekosongan yang lebih menyakitkan dari kematian. Tidak! Kagome menggeleng secara harfiah. Ia tidak sampai hati membiarkan itu terjadi.

Demi meluruskan hal itu, Kagome berpikir ia bisa saja mencari tahu rumah sakit tempat pria itu dirawat sementara dan mengaku sebagai teman saat mengunjunginya, kemudian ia akan mengembalikan keadaan orang itu seperti semula. Akan tetapi, apa lagi yang akan terjadi berikutnya? Pria yang tak mengenal belas kasihan itu akan kembali bebas di tengah masyarakat, mengancam banyak nyawa. Siapa saja bisa menjadi targetnya. Jika ada korban yang berjatuhan, maka itu adalah kesalahannya.

Pilihan kedua; yang terbaik yang bisa Kagome lakukan adalah melaporkan pria itu ke polisi, mengaku sebagai korban penculikan dan percobaan pembunuhan. Dengan begitu, laki-laki itu akan di penjara dan masyarakat aman dari ancamannya. Itu memang pilihan paling logis akan tetapi, entah mengapa Kagome merasa berat hati.

Ketika pintu ruang bawah tanah sudah di depan mata, ujung-ujungnya _miko_ itu merengkuh ide gila yang sejak awal tebersit sudah merebut tempat teratas di pikirannya. Pilihan utama bagi Kagome adalah ... memberi pria itu kesempatan.

Pertama-tama, Kagome menggenggam satu tongkat hitam—yang pria itu gunakan untuk memukulinya—sebelum menyingkirkan semua senjata yang tergeletak di lantai ke dalam bak mandi dan menggeser meja guna merintangi jalan masuk ke sana. Setelah itu, ia berjongkok di sisi Tae Gu. "Kau harus memberitahuku di mana kunci pintu depan dan aku akan membiarkanmu hidup. Kali ini kau kulepaskan tapi aku akan terus mengawasimu. Jika ada orang lain yang kau sakiti, aku tidak akan melaporkanmu pada polisi tapi langsung membunuhmu saat itu terjadi!" ancamnya dengan suara yang dibuat setegas mungkin. Yang diajak bicara tidak merespons, andaikan ada yang ingin disampaikan, pria itu tidaklah mampu. Tangan Kagome menyentuh bahu pria itu, lalu mulutnya bergerak-gerak.

Mantra terberai, Kagome dengan sigap berdiri. Wanita yang pernah menjelajah bumi jepang di era feodal itu mengawasi pria itu bangkit perlahan. Dengan suara agak serak laki-laki itu memberitahu, "kunci pintu depan ada di kamarku, tertempel di langit-langit laci pertama nakas di samping kanan ranjang."

Karena pria itu tak tertutupi sehelai benang pun, Kagome sedikit menunduk, tapi ia berjaga-jaga dengan tetap memperhatikan kedua kaki orang tersebut. Pria itu maju, Kagome berjalan mundur. Laki-laki itu berhenti untuk menggapai _boxer_ -nya. Setelah yakin tubuh orang yang ada di hadapannya tak lagi polos, Kagome mulai mengangkat kepala. Perlahan, selangkah demi selangkah ke belakang diambilnya, selama itu pula matanya tidak beralih dari sosok haus darah itu. Ketika Tae Gu membungkuk untuk mengambil celana panjang hitamnya, diam-diam wanita itu menghela napas lega. Ia masih memiliki waktu lebih, secepat kilat Kagome menghilang di balik pintu, mengunci ruangan itu, dan ia berlari menapaki dua hingga tiga anak tangga sekaligus.

Setibanya di lantai dasar, Kagome segera menyerbu ruang tidur pria itu, menarik cepat laci pertama, dan menyambar benda kecil pembawa kebebasan di tempat yang disebutkan. Dalam sekejap, ia beranjak dari kamar yang teramat rapi dan berjalan ke ruang tamu berdesain minimalis dengan warna serba putih. Sebagian besar ruangan yang ada di rumah itu terkesan benderang, lapang, dan dingin karena minim hiasan personal penghuninya. Wanita itu tengah membuka gerendel pintu ketika ia merasakan aura suram yang mengintimidasi itu kian dekat. Sontak ia mengumpat, "Bodoh!"

Semua berlangsung dengan sangat cepat; pria itu sudah di belakangnya, menyerangnya secara tiba-tiba, tongkat yang Kagome pegang untuk mempertahankan diri seakan tidak memiliki guna sama sekali. Sedetik pisau melengkung itu menempel di leher Kagome, di sepersekian detik kemudian bilah tajamnya sudah menancap di kulit halus, menerobos daging, dan menyayat arteri yang tipis. Likuid merah terang menyembur hebat, percikannya menodai daun pintu yang berwarna putih.

Kagome membalikkan badan, ia yang syok terhuyung-huyung ke belakang. Pria itu persis setapak di hadapan dengan senyum sinis terpampang di satu sisi wajah. Dengan ketenangan yang tidak pada tempatnya pria itu berkata, "Apa kau pikir aku tidak menyediakan kunci cadangan untuk kamar bawah tanah?"

Sebagai reaksi otomatis, kedua tangan Kagome menutupi leher. Seolah-olah dengan tindakannya itu darah yang berhamburan segera berhenti dan luka yang menganga lantas menutup kembali. Jauh dari logika memang, tapi itulah yang terjadi. Kedua tangan perempuan itu berkilauan dengan cahaya magenta, jaringan yang tersayat dan nadi yang terkoyak kembali merapat, lehernya kembali seperti semula. Meski ia merasa sedikit pening dan penat, Kagome memaksa diri untuk kuat tegak di atas kedua kaki. Dan dengan cara yang sama seperti sebelumnya, pria itu lagi-lagi ia lumpuhkan. Tae Gu jatuh duduk di atas lantai dengan kepala bersandar di lengan sofa.

Wanita itu meraih pisau bernoda darah yang terjatuh di atas karpet. Suaranya jemu kala berkata, "Kau masih belum mengerti situasimu saat ini, ya?" Kagome mendekati si lelaki. "Seharusnya kau tahu kapan waktunya untuk berhenti. Tidakkah kau ingat semua yang telah kau lakukan? Tidakkah kau mengenal kata puas?"

Rupa pria itu tetap netral, bola matanya bergerak-gerak ke kiri, tanda ia tengah mereka ulang adegan di dalam pikirannya. Secara bersamaan, batin Kagome juga menapak tilas teror yang pernah ia jalani. Hanya dalam hitungan hari ia disekap, pria itu sudah membunuhnya belasan kali dan itu selalu dengan cara keji. Biasanya, Tae Gu memukulinya dengan benda tumpul terlebih dahulu sebelum mematahkan kakinya. Setelah ia dibuat setengah sadar dengan kaki yang tak lagi dapat berjalan, barulah si penyekap 'bersenang-senang'.

Pria berdarah dingin itu pernah mencongkel kedua matanya hanya untuk memastikan keaslian warna irisnya. Laki-laki itu juga pernah membakarnya hidup-hidup, membedah rongga badan dan menjadikannya objek atas segala rasa penasaran, merobek pipinya dari telinga ke telinga lalu dari luka menganga yang ada pria itu menyuapinya _udon_. Selain itu, bejibun kekejaman lain yang bahkan Kagome sebagai korban tidak ketahui. Hanya pria itu dan _Kami-sama_ yang tahu persis segala tindakan bejat yang sudah ia perbuat.

Wajah Kagome berkerut-kerut, berang, benci, sedih, dan segala emosi negatif bergantian menoreh air mukanya. "Karena aku mengingat persis tiap detik penuh rasa sakit yang kau berikan saat aku masih sadar. Kau ... " Kagome kehabisan kata yang dapat disandingkan dengan kebobrokan pria itu. "Pernah sekali aku terbangun setelah mati dengan potongan-potongan tangan dan kaki yang setengah meleleh menjadi cairan kuning cokelat kemerahan yang menjijikkan tak jauh dari wajahku. Hingga kini, masih teringat jelas olehku kata demi kata darimu saat itu." Kagome mencabut kekuatan penundukkan pada sang lawan bicara. Pria itu langsung menegakkan duduknya.

Sejurus kemudian, keduanya berkata bersamaan, "Menyaksikan bonggol lengan dan kakimu tumbuh kembali itu sungguh menakjubkan, tetapi memutilasi sangatlah membosankan. Aku lebih bersemangat memenggal kepala manusia, menyaksikan darah yang menyembur deras itu sangatlah memikat." Di akhir pernyataan, sudut-sudut bibir pria itu terangkat, senyum tulusnya amat memesona bila saja yang ia katakan bukanlah hal yang terlampau gila.

Kagome memaki dengan suara melengking. "Kau benar-benar sakit!" Mendengar cacian itu, Tae Gu hanya terkakah-kakah.

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

Akan tetapi, semua itu cuma reka imaji milik Kagome sendiri. Ia masih terjebak di tempat ia disekap, segalanya hanya perkiraan atas semua kemungkinan yang bisa saja terjadi. Karena kenyataannya, ia yang baru saja selesai mengenakan kemeja masih berdiri memandangi si lelaki.

Mengenang semua penyiksaan yang pria itu lakukan membuat amarahnya serta-merta menggelegak. Tangan kanannya meraih pisau dapur besar yang tergeletak di atas meja dan menghampiri Tae Gu. Kagome bertumpu dengan kedua lutut yang menempel. Tangan kirinya di lantai, tepat di sisi kanan kepala dan yang satu sibuk mengarahkan pisau tajam ke leher laki-laki itu. Dengan suara bergetar ia berucap, "Katakan padaku! Bagaimana? Bagaimana rasanya mengambil peran sebagai mangsa, hah?"

Dengan rahang terkatup rapat, Kagome mencela dalam satu tarikan napas, "Kau pria kejam, menjijikkan, sakit mental yang tidak berperasaan. Kau bukan manusia! Kau bahkan lebih hina dibanding monster itu sendiri!" Wanita itu mendengus. Volumenya rendah tapi ketus, "biarpun begitu, di suatu tempat di lubuk hatimu kau sudah bersiap untuk menerima hukuman. Kau bahkan mengharapkan penderitaan lebih dari yang pernah kau berikan, kau dahaga akan siksaan. Agar terbebas dari rasa bersalah yang menggerogotimu, kau mengidamkan balasan. Kau tahu bahwa kau tidak akan pernah menemukan kepuasan sejati dari pembunuhan. Jauh di alam bawah sadar, kau ingin dihentikan."

Kagome tersenyum lemah, "Kalau begitu, sudah sepatutnya aku tidak mengecewakanmu, ya 'kan?" Ia merubah posisi, sekarang ia mengangkangi perut Tae Gu. Sang _miko_ meneliti badan tanpa noda milik laki-laki itu dan bertanya, "Dari mana kita harus memulai?" Kemudian ia menyelidiki raut muka si pria yang kini tak berdaya. "Haruskah kita mulai dari parasmu?" Kagome menempelkan ujung besi berbentuk segitiga itu di bawah rahang Tae Gu. Tangannya bergerak, ia menempelkan sisi yang tidak tajam lalu menyeret pisau menyusuri dagu, pipi, naik ke pelipis sebelum turun lagi dan berhenti di area mulut. Masih menggunakan bagian yang tumpul, Kagome menyisipkan pisau itu di antara bibir Tae Gu dan menekannya selama tiga detik. Jika saja yang digunakan sisi yang sebaliknya sudah pasti mulut pria itu tercabik.

Kagome menarik mundur tangannya, ia menghela jengah. "Merusak roman tampan yang diciptakan oleh _Kami_ - _sama_ akan sangat disayangkan." Wanita itu tiba-tiba menarik napas dengan suara cukup keras, seakan terkejut dengan perkataannya sendiri. Dengan senyum sinting dan nada imut yang dibuat-buat ia berucap, "Tidak pernahkah aku memberitahukanmu? Jika belum, itu sangat memalukan!" omelnya pada diri sendiri. Monolog Kagome pun berlanjut, "Teruntuk Tuan Yang-tidak-kuketahui-namanya, dari hatiku yang paling dalam, kau adalah salah satu pria dengan rupa teramat menawan yang pernah kutemui secara langsung di masa modern ini," di sela-sela kalimat ia menarik kepala ke bawah, bersungguh-sungguh dengan perkataannya.

"Tapi, bagiku, daya tarik seksualmu akan lebih besar lagi andai saja kau memiliki satu hal yang tidak manusiawi seperti cakar, sepasang telinga segitiga di atas kepala atau puncak kuping meruncing mirip peri, mungkin?" di akhir kalimat Kagome tergelak sebab teringat dua bersaudara di masa lampau. Dekah wanita yang kini duduk di atas pinggang Tae Gu itu meledak-ledak hingga bahunya berguncang dan mata terpejam. Dengan punggung tangan yang menggenggam pisau ia menutupi mulut, sedangkan yang satu berada di perut.

Seusai tawanya reda, si sulung Higurashi berkata, "Ups, aku salah. Kamu telah memilikinya. Meski tidak dalam bentuk fisik, kau memiliki hal yang sangat tidak manusiawi." Wanita itu tersenyum nakal sebelum mengimbuhkan dengan desah nan sensual, "dan ah~ aku suka itu." Ia memahami arti tatapan pria itu, sebab itu Kagome menyahut genit, "Aku tahu, aku gila."

Sangat kontras dengan beberapa detik lalu, tiba-tiba wajah Kagome berubah dingin. "Baiklah, hentikan omong kosongnya, mari kita mulai saja." _Miko_ itu menghirup napas panjang, ia menggengam pisau dengan kedua tangan, lalu meletakkan ujung benda itu tepat di tengah dada Tae Gu. Penghujung bilah menusuk satu milimeter ke dalam kulit, tetes kecil cairan berwarna terang menyembul dari badan sang pria.

Ke sepuluh jemari Kagome teregang lurus sebelum kembali erat menggenggam pegangan senjata tajam. "Aku tidak mempunyai pilihan lain selain mempersembahkan sambutan atas harapanmu yang terpendam." Tangan wanita itu terangkat lebih tinggi dari kepalanya. Di momen berikutnya, senjata itu meluncur. Dengan kecepatan dan tekanan yang diberikan, besi tipis itu dengan mudah menembus kulit, merusak jaringan, merobek daging, menerobos rusuk, dan organ lembut yang ada di dalamnya. Bunyi yang dihasilkan begitu memilukan, tapi napas Kagome stabil seperti sebelum menikam seorang insan. Ia sedikit memiringkan kepala, ekspresinya dingin kala mengamati air muka sang pria.

Untuk pertama kali di dalam hidupnya, Tae Gu gentar. Ia takut mati. Kengerian hebatnya itu melipatgandakan nestapa yang ia terima kala maut segera menjemput. Kedua matanya tertutup rapat-rapat menahan sakit, bulir-bulir besar keringat dingin bermunculan di pelipis. Bibirnya terpisah, dengan panik ia mengambil oksigen tapi berhenti ketika udara yang ia hirup hanya memberikan sengatan nyeri yang tak terperi.

"Seperti yang pernah kau katakan padaku, rasa sakit adalah hal esensial dalam kehidupan. Karena alasan itulah, dengan senang hati aku akan membantumu menjadi manusia yang utuh, karena aku ... " Kagome mendorong pisau yang masih tertancap di dada pria itu lebih ke atas lagi. Pendarahan dalam yang terblokir dan berkumpul di satu tempat beralih seiring dengan gerakan pisau, Tae gu memuntahkan gumpalan besar likuid merah dari mulutnya. Cairan kehidupan nan kental membalur ke wajah, leher, dan mengalir ke granit putih di sekitar pria penderita parafilia. Kerongkongan dan tenggorokan laki-laki itu tersumbat oleh darah, ia mengeluarkan suara mengenaskan kala berusaha sekuat tenaga menghirup udara.

Wanita itu bergeser untuk duduk di samping badan Tae Gu seperti semula. Secara lembut ia membelai pipi. Dengan sentuhan seringan bulu, jari-jemarinya mengelus bibir bawah pria itu. Menggunakan nada terhalus ia menuntaskan kalimatnya yang tertunda, "Karena aku memujamu," pada akhirnya ia mengutarakan kejujuran yang tersimpan.

Menggunakan satu tangan dan kedua lutut, Kagome menopang tubuhnya. Sang _shikon miko_ mendekatkan wajah, ia mencium sepasang kelopak liat yang memerah oleh darah. Dengan lamban, ia menjilat dari sisi yang satu ke sisi lain bibir bawah pria itu hingga warna aslinya terlihat. Dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka ia menelusuri rahang. Wanita itu memberi gigitan kecil di cuping telinga kanan penyekapnya sebelum bergerak turun sambil memberikan beberapa kecupan ringan. Di area leher, lidahnya menyembul, dengan ujungnya, Kagome mengecap. Ia mengambil jeda sejenak dan memperlebar jarak untuk menatap kondisi pria itu.

Tae Gu terkungkung oleh rasa sakit tak terkira. Bahkan di tiap detik, ia dapat merasakan tajam pisau yang merobek organ-organnya. Waktu yang terbatas terus berjalan tanpa acuh. Kian lama seluruh tubuhnya terasa dingin. Tanpa lelaki itu sadari, seiring dengan rasa sakit yang memudar, semakin jauh pula ia dari kehidupan. Akibat banyaknya darah yang terkuras, kesadaran pebisnis itu menipis, pandangannya pun tak lagi fokus. Yang terakhir ia tangkap dengan jelas adalah senyum ceria wanita itu.

Bibir berbentuk busur milik Kagome melengkung ke atas. Tangannya merambat naik, menyusup di antara rambut Tae Gu yang acak-acakan. _Miko_ yang telah tercemar oleh sisi gelap itu kembali mempersempit ruang di antara mereka. Tepat di tengah kedua tulang selangka bertemu, lagi-lagi indra perasanya terjulur. Kali ini separuh lidahnya menyapu leher jenjang yang berlumur darah dan peluh. Rasa karat bercampur sedikit asin memenuhi mulut. Kagome malah semakin menjadi-jadi, tangannya terus bergerak, ia membelai kulit kepala, dan meremas gemas rambut pria itu selagi mempersembahkan isapan lembut yang beralih menjadi kuat hingga meninggalkan tanda pada tubuh orang yang tengah sekarat. Karena merasa hasrat hatinya belum seluruhnya terpenuhi, Kagome menghadiahkan pertautan bibir penuh nafsu yang melibatkan lidah dan gigi. Ciuman sepihak yang belum lama berlangsung itu mendadak terhenti.

Kagome yang area mulutnya terang oleh warna berma tiba-tiba tersadar, kedua matanya melebar. Segera ia menarik diri. Dengan panik ia melihat pisau yang tertancap di dada dan ekspresi pria itu bergantian. Pangkal alisnya bertemu di tengah sedangkan ujung-ujungnya tertarik gravitasi. "Maafkan aku," ucapnya gemetar. Meski gentar dan tidak tega, _miko_ itu menguatkan mental dan menarik pisau itu keluar dari tubuh Tae Gu dengan satu tarikan mulus. Merah nan hangat menyembur, memercik ke segala arah termasuk wajah Kagome yang sudah coreng-moreng oleh darah. Tubuh pria itu mulai bergetar, bola matanya berputar ke atas, dan kakinya mengejang. Sontak saja, Kagome meletakkan kedua tangannya yang bersinar tipis dengan cahaya merah muda keunguan tepat di atas luka tusuk yang ia ciptakan. "Bertahanlah," pintanya putus asa. Tetes air mata menyertai suaranya yang pecah oleh kesedihan tak berkesudahan dan berat dengan pilu yang mendalam, "Jangan mati di tanganku, kumohon!"

Dengan panik Kagome mencoba untuk memusatkan pikiran, mengumpulkan semua _reiki—_ kemampuan utamanya sebagai seorang _miko_ —yang ia miliki untuk menyembuhkan laki-laki itu sesegera mungkin. Kepalanya tertunduk, matanya tertutup, kristal cair terus berjatuhan ke lantai. Menit demi menit berlalu, pada akhirnya, pertanda baik mulai terlihat. Setelah Kagome merasakan adanya perubahan yang signifikan dan yakin bahwa pria itu telah melewati titik kritis barulah ia kembali memandang dunia.

Setengah terisak setengah tertawa dalam duka, Kagome yang kini optimis dapat menyelamatkan pria itu berkata, "Apa yang kau katakan benar, kita sama." Dengan intonasi teramat pahit ia melanjutkan, "Aku pun persis seperti makian yang kuarahkan kepadamu, aku kejam dan lebih buruk dari monster itu sendiri." Demi menuntaskan petualangannya ratusan tahun lalu, dengan satu kalimat yang dijadikan permintaan pada bola permata yang memberi kekuatan, tanpa sengaja ia membasmi seluruh keberadaan kaum siluman. Tidak peduli baik atau jahat, berbentuk monster maupun yang wujudnya menyamai manusia. Tidak pandang hanya setengah keturunan maupun siluman sepenuhnya, semuanya lenyap dari muka bumi. Oleh sebab itu jualah Kagome kehilangan Inuyasha, manusia setengah siluman yang menjadi cinta sejatinya.

Suara wanita itu berubah kaku, "Aku menjijikkan, tidak waras, juga tidak berperasaan." Di saat yang sama, selapis demi selapis jaringan daging, otot, dan pembuluh Mo Tae Gu yang koyak-moyak kembali pulih. Muka pasi lelaki itu berangsur-angsur diisi oleh semburat kehidupan. Luka tikam yang Kagome ciptakan kini telah tertutup sempurna tapi kondisi pria itu belum sembuh sepenuhnya karena masih kekurangan banyak darah. Namun demikian, gelombang rasa lega menyapu hati sang _miko_.

Seraya menarik tangannya dari badan pria itu, Kagome bertutur setara bisikan, "sejak kau menahanku di sini, aku terpaksa menyadari sesuatu. Dengan berat hati aku harus mengakui bahwa aku hanyalah masokis terkutuk, sakit mental, yang ingin sekali menemui ajal. Sejak petualanganku berakhir dan aku kehilangan seluruh anggota keluarga dan teman-teman yang berharga, semangat hidupku sama sekali tidak tergugah oleh kenormalan. Kini kuakui, kegilaan yang kau suguhkan entah bagaimana terasa begitu menggiurkan. Dan saat kusadari, aku sudah tidak memiliki pilihan untuk menyerah atau mundur selangkah." Suara Kagome memelan dan netranya sarat kesenduan, "aku tak lagi sanggup menahan perasaan."

Pengakuan wanita yang pernah melintas waktu itu menjadi titik balik. Semua lakon laksana terulang ke belakang dan dikonversi dalam mikro detik. Adegan yang diputar bergerak super lambat; mulai dari tangan Kagome yang bersinar di atas dada Tae Gu, senjata yang kembali menghujam, recik darah yang terbang di udara balik masuk ke dalam badan, pisau yang tercabut dari dada dan secara perlahan terangkat di atas kepala. Kursi yang melayang dari lantai berkarpet menghantam pintu kaca lalu kembali ke tangan Kagome. Upaya wanita itu untuk melarikan diri bergerak mundur dan sekali lagi ia terempas ke ruang bawah tanah.

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

Untuk terakhir kali, sejatinya, Kagome tidak mengambil kesempatan untuk berusaha pergi atau membunuh sang lelaki. Tidak juga lisannya melahirkan gemuruh yang selama ini terkandung di hati. Semua adegan itu hanya angan-angan semata. Faktanya, Kagome hanya membuat tubuh pria itu membeku sementara hanya untuk mengejar pencapaiannya saja. Setelah yang dikejar telah tergapai, ia malah tenggelam dalam air mata.

Ketika tangis telah mereda dan logika mulai diraihnya, Kagome mengangkat kepala. Kali ini, Kagome sepenuhnya menyadari, gambaran-gambaran peristiwa yang ada di dalam pikiran adalah perwujudan dari pertanyaan terbesar yang berkutat di dalam otaknya.

Kagome pribadi pada awalnya tidaklah mengerti apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya. Nalarnya menampik meski nuraninya mengiakan. Dia selalu menyalahkan berlian terkutuk yang kembali tertanam di suatu bagian di tubuhnya setelah semua pecahan terlengkapi, dia terus menunjuk Magatsuhi atas semua pikiran busuk yang ia miliki.

Benar adanya, di setiap menit, tiap detik, selalu ada pertarungan di dalam jiwa Kagome. Sisi murni dan sisi tercemar bola empat arwah terus bertarung untuk memenangkan pikirannya, untuk mengambil alih tindak-tanduknya. Dan kini, setelah ia disekap oleh laki-laki itu, keinginan-keinginan gelap yang selama ini terkubur niscaya bertambah kuat. Terlebih lagi, dengan hilangnya segel suci sebagai perawan kuil juga sebagai seorang wanita, kekuatan di dalam dirinya yang tadinya seimbang kini menjadi timpang. Perlahan-lahan, sisi jahat menggerus sisi baik. Cahaya kebajikan masih bersinar terang, tapi pekat di sekelilingnya kian tinggi mengawang.

Tentu saja, sisi gelap permata terkutuk itu pun memiliki andil besar atas segala pemikiran menyesatkan. Akan tetapi, jika Higurashi Kagome harus jujur pada diri sendiri, cikal bakal penyimpangannya telah lama tertanam. Sejak masa pubertas, ia menikmati peran sebagai korban. Hubungannya dengan manusia setengah siluman bermulut kasar yang terus menyakiti perasaan dan petualangannya di masa lampau pun sudah merupakan suatu pembuktian. Rasa tanggung jawab tak lebih dari selubung kenyataan. Ia tidak pernah benar-benar merindukan kehidupan normal, faktanya, ia adalah perempuan yang dahaga akan bahaya dan selalu menikmati ketegangan.

Keputusan yang akan diambil Kagome kemudian bukan karena ia pernah sekali jatuh hati pada seseorang yang tepat di waktu yang salah. Tidak, Kagome bukan lagi remaja bodoh yang salah mengartikan satu perlakuan. Tak terbantahkan, ia pernah tenggelam dalam sakit yang tak terhingga secara fisik maupun mental. Hati rapuhnya sudah dewasa untuk membedakan rasa. Namun begitu, semua yang ia utarakan dalam khayalan-khayalannya tadi adalah kejujuran juga kebenaran: _Miko_ itu melihat refleksi diri di jiwa pria yang telah menyekapnya.

Boleh jadi sisi gelap yang membuat Kagome rela menyiksa diri sampai mati. Mungkin saja sisi cahaya yang menyelipkan asa suci ke dalam sanubari, bahwa ia dan laki-laki itu masih dapat terselamatkan. Entah apa yang tengah dan akan terjadi. Semua akan ia ketahui nanti. Ketetapan hatinya bulat sudah, Kagome memutuskan untuk bertahan di sana sedikit lebih lama. Itu adalah satu hal yang pasti. Kagome hanya mampu menerka berapa banyak nyawa yang pernah lelaki itu renggut, tapi ia tidak dapat menyangkal bahwa saat itu ia tidak peduli. Ia tak sanggup lagi menahan perasaan di lubuk hati.

Di tengah keheningan, keduanya saling bertatapan. Higurashi melepaskan rangkaian mantra penaklukkan hanya dengan kedipan mata.

Dalam tempo singkat, Mo Tae Gu menyadari tubuhnya dapat kembali berfungsi seperti sedia kala. Segera saja pria itu mendorong tubuh Kagome agar menjauh dari dirinya dengan kasar. Menggunakan ekor mata, ia melihat wanita itu duduk meringkuk, dengan kepala tertunduk, dan tangan terikat yang menutupi dada. Ia mengarahkan punggung pada _miko_ itu lalu mengenakan kembali _boxer_ serta celananya.

Tae Gu memungut segala peralatan dan senjata yang telah ia gunakan, membersihkannya secara asal dengan tisu basah, lalu mengamankannya di tempat semula. Selama itu, kalimat yang sama terus terulang dalam benak, ' _apa yang baru saja terjadi?'_ Secara perlahan otaknya kembali menelaah rentetan adegan yang telah berlaku. Pelik untuk dipercaya, apa yang telah ia perbuat dan apa yang wanita itu mampu lakukan.

Kemampuan regenerasi wanita itu amatlah menakjubkan, namun yang barusan ia saksikan sangatlah mengerikan. Tanpa satu sentuhan dan hanya dengan pandangan yang dilayangkan tubuhnya sontak tak dapat digerakkan. Jika saja wanita itu memang berniat melepaskan diri darinya, maka itu akan sangat mudah dilakukan. Bahkan tanpa kesulitan wanita itu dapat membunuhnya kapanpun ia inginkan. Kendati demikian, ia tidak melakukan hal itu, tidak sejak enam hari yang lalu ia menyekapnya. Mengapa?

Sesungguhnya, apa yang Kagome rencanakan? Mengapa wanita itu berdiam diri menerima perlakuannya yang semena-mena? Apakah Kagome hanya mengulur waktu dan ingin balik mempermainkan jika momennya tiba? Mungkinkah ekspresi yang ditampilkan wanita itu selama ini hanya sandiwara belaka? Sebagian hati Tae Gu mengenyahkan dugaan itu, ia adalah manipulator ulung yang telah lama mengecoh dunia. Dari semua orang, ialah yang paling dapat membedakan emosi asli maupun artifisial. Amarah, rasa sakit, dan kedukaan yang pernah ditampakkan wanita itu adalah yang sebenar-benarnya. Akan tetapi, begitu banyak hal janggal yang tak dapat logikanya terangkan. Jalan pikiran yang serupa dengan gumpalan benang kusut itu membuatnya jauh dari pemahaman. Tae gu merasa bahwa ia terlalu banyak merampas kesempatan yang pada akhirnya akan balik menyudutkan.

Refleks, mata pria itu bergerak ke arah sosok yang mentalnya perdebatkan. Tiba-tiba, tanpa diperintah, tangannya bergerak cepat. Ia merogoh saku, meraih kunci mini, membuka laci, mengambil satu benda yang ada di sana sebelum mendekati tawanan.

Kagome tak dapat menyembunyikan kekagetan ketika pria yang masih bertelanjang dada itu berjongkok di depannya. Suara unik saat bagian tajam pisau utilitas didorong keluar langsung membuat degup jantung sang _miko_ melonjak pesat dan menggedor rongga dadanya kuat-kuat. Belum sempat ia berprasangka, laki-laki itu telah selesai memutus tali yang menjerat tangannya. Bilah pipih pisau multifungsi itu telah kembali masuk ke tempatnya, pria itu pun lantas berdiri membelakanginya.

Sepintas, Tae Gu memandang risau benda di tangan kiri. Ia pribadi khawatir akan perubahan diri. Ia tidak pernah mengira sebelumnya bahwa bercinta dengan seorang wanita akan membuat batinnya begitu kacau. Mengikuti arus pemikiran, lelaki itu hampir saja menggeleng secara harfiah. Kagome memang jauh berbeda bila dibandingkan dengan semua kaum hawa yang pernah ia jumpa. Dan ia terus menepis kenyataan bahwa pengalaman bersebadan pertama kali bagi wanita itu maupun dirinya akan berpengaruh dengan cara ia memandang ikatan mereka di masa mendatang. Lagi pula, partner seksnya tadi adalah mayat, bukan?

Kala benak Tae Gu menelisik lebih dalam lagi, ia menyadari bahwa jauh sebelum mereka terkait aktivitas intim, sedikit demi sedikit, sang mangsa sudah lama menyelinap dan memengaruhi sebagian dirinya. Pahit untuk diakui, apa yang wanita itu utarakan tentang ia yang terluka dan membutuhkan pertolongan mungkin juga benar adanya. Ia yang biasa dinilai terlalu tinggi maupun terlampau hina hanya dari kulit terluar kini merasa rapuh tanpa cangkang. Kagome mampu menembus dinding pertahanan yang ia bangun, wanita itu berhasil menemukan inti sukmanya yang terpenjara di pusat labirin yang pikirannya dirikan. Sekuat apapun psikopat itu menampik, hati kecilnya terus mengulang kalimat yang sama.

Iya, hati kecil, bagian yang telah lama terkucilkan itu kini mulai angkat bicara dan memaksakan satu hal padanya.

Dengan alasan itulah Tae Gu merasa kalut. Ketakutannya sungguh bukan tanpa alasan. Meski tanpa kata, Kagome seakan menggiring dan menariknya perlahan. Contohnya persis seperti saat itu; Tae Gu meraup kemejanya yang terserak di lantai, lalu menaruhnya di atas sandaran kursi. Tanpa menoleh maupun pertimbangan lagi, ia bertutur, "Kau boleh menggunakannya setelah membersihkan diri." Entah apa yang meracuni otaknya, segala ketetapan bagai di luar niat dan kehendak. Hari kedua penyekapan, ia memberi makan wanita itu untuk pertama kali. Kasur lipat untuk beristirahat ia sediakan di hari ke empat. Dan hari ini, di hari ke enam, ia memperbolehkan wanita itu mengenakan pakaiannya. Semua kebaikan hati yang pernah ia beri teruntuk sang _miko_ seakan tak memiliki pilihan. Lalu esok, entah apa yang akan dengan segenap hati ia serahkan.

Semakin lama berurusan dengan wanita yang parasnya menyejukkan hati itu ia semakin melemah. Keteguhan pendiriannya lambat laun goyah. Sesuatu yang dimiliki _miko_ itu seakan bersenandung memanggilnya, menggetarkan hati, menumbuhkan afeksi, dan membangkitkan empati yang telah lama mati. Keinginan untuk lari dan bersembunyi kala itu begitu besar. Meski begitu, melepaskan wanita itu tidak termasuk dalam rencananya. Sudah menjadi perangai Mo Tae Gu pantang menyerah menghadapi tantangan dan hal itu sejalan dengan kemauan hati kecilnya yaitu: menahan wanita berbahaya itu sedikit lebih lama.

Tae Gu menatap pintu di hadapan, ia berusaha keras untuk melangkahkan kaki dan menolak dorongan hati untuk menoleh terakhir kali demi mengecek keadaan wanita yang disekapnya sebelum pergi. Dan Kagome, dengan segala kegaduhan batin yang menerpa, ia hanya menengadah, memandang punggung pria yang berjalan pelan hendak meninggalkan ruangan.

Diam-diam, bahkan tanpa sang _shikon miko_ itu sendiri sadari, Magatsuhi, mencintai kekelaman jiwa laki-laki yang menyekap Kagome. Sisi gelap itu seakan mendapat energi dari Mo Tae Gu. Ia akan terus menyeru dalam bayangan, agar kedua manusia itu jatuh dalam kenistaan. Jika tidak keduanya, Magatsuhi terus berharap bahwa suatu saat pria itu akan menemukan _shikon no tama_ dari ceceran tubuh Kagome. Dengan begitu, wanita yang selama ini membatasi kuasanya akan mati tanpa mampu hidup lagi dan kepemilikan _shikon_ berpindah tangan. Otomatis, Midoriko yang menjadi simbol sisi baik akan teredam. Dan Magatsuhi bersama pria itu dapat leluasa menyebarkan kejahatan.

Hampir serupa, sisi murni _shikon no tama_ pun terpengaruh dengan keberadaan Tae Gu. Melalui Kagome, Midoriko terus berusaha memandu pria yang tersesat itu ke jalan yang lurus. Secara perlahan, secercah cahaya terus mencari celah, berupaya menerangi kelam yang paling hitam sekalipun. Dan suatu saat nanti, semburat sinar yang merayap pasti akan menyentuh legam di dasar kegelapan hati sang pembunuh berantai.

Selaras dengan pergulatan Magatsuhi dan Midoriko di dalam bola empat arwah, benak Kagome dan Tae Gu pun diserbu oleh beribu pertanyaan yang membahana. Di tengah pekat malam yang membutakan, mereka berusaha mengerti apa yang dipersembahkan oleh takdir. Di antara kesunyian yang memekakkan pendengaran, keduanya tanpa lelah mencoba untuk menerka jawaban yang hanya disediakan oleh masa depan.

Bagaimanapun juga, Higurashi Kagome hanyalah pendeta wanita yang merindukan percik kegilaan. Dan Mo Tae Gu, ia hanya seorang pendosa yang mendamba titik kedamaian. Baik kehancuran maupun keindahan yang akan dibawa esok hari, kedua insan itu tidak memiliki jalan lain selain bertahan dengan ketetapan hati dan menapak lurus ke dalam pusaran badai api.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~The End~**

**Author's Note:**

> Sedikit penjelasan dari berbagai sumber:
> 
> Parafilia adalah gangguan seksual di mana seseorang mengalami dorongan seksual yang berulang dan fantasi yang melibatkan objek bukan manusia atau pasangan yang tidak tepat atau tanpa persetujuan, atau ... situasi yang menyakitkan atau merendahkan.
> 
> Parafilia diambil dari akar Bahasa Yunani yaitu para (pada sisi lain) dan philos (mencintai).
> 
> Individu dengan parafilia menunjukkan keterangsangan seksual sebagai respon terhadap stimulus yang tidak biasa.
> 
> Ciri parafilia menurut DSM IV (diagnostic and statistical manual of mental disorder) adalah melibatkan dorongan atau fantasi seksual yang berulang dan kuat, yang bertahan selama 6 bulan atau lebih. Salah satunya berpusat pada: Perasaan merendahkan atau menyakiti diri sendiri atau rekan seksnya.
> 
> Tiga—dari banyak—yang termasuk tipe gangguan seksual parafilia yaitu; Masokisme seksual (kecenderungan yang tidak normal untuk mendapatkan kesenangan dengan cara disakiti orang lain), Sadisme seksual (kelainan saat seseorang akan mengalami kenikmatan penuh saat menyakiti lawan jenisnya secara fisik maupun psikis), dan Nekrofilia juga disebut Thanatofilia dan Nekrolagnia (bentuk perilaku seksual menyimpang yang ditandai oleh hasrat untuk berhubungan seks dengan mayat).
> 
> End notes: Thanks untuk semua yang membaca cerita ini hingga selesai (if any). Fiksi ini sengaja dibuat menggantung, bad atau happy ending tergantung imajinasi pembaca.
> 
> Minna saiko arigatou.


End file.
